Reality
by rubberduckie162
Summary: Started as a Post-Fall Finale Thanksgiving fluff. Teddy deals with her new reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Teddy is back and so am I! With a new account and a new fic! Haha because I couldn't remember my old log in. If you wanna see my older stories they're in rubberduckie16 lol :)**

 **anyways, nothing like a holiday will me sappier than sap. Here's some thanksgiving fluff. :)**

—

She wakes up from the deepest slumber she's had in a very long time. She was in the middle of a very vivid and stressful dream in German. She wasn't even sure what was happening, but she was glad to be woken up.

She's still not used to waking up in this bed. In this side of the bed. His smell on the pillow. His smell, everywhere. It's comforting, albeit unfamiliar.

She opens her eyes and he's sitting up. His pale freckled back stares at her. Comforting. The constellation of freckles, she tries to make out. She listens to the hushed tone of his voice on the phone.

"Yeah, we'll be there around 11..."

She watches him rub the sleep off his face. His hair tousled. A sigh. A heavy one.

"... no, Megan. Amelia won't be there."

Her heart beats a little faster. Is this real life? Is she still dreaming?

No. This is her reality now.

"... we, I mean.. me, Leo, maybe a surprise"

She smiles. This is her reality now. Maybe eventually officially belonging to a family she's always been a part of.

She reaches for his back. Traces a constellation. A little smile on her face. He turns to her with a smile and turns away again.

Golden light hitting his wild red hair. The sun is starting to beam into the bedroom.

His bedroom. Theirs? Maybe?

"okay, okay. I'll see you soon. Tell Riggs to drive safely."

She watches him hang up and lie back down and turns to face her.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?"

She clears her throat and smiles. "I don't think so. Thank you though. I was having a terrible dream"

He gathers her into his arms. His strong, warm arms. Arms that have been around her plenty of times, but hopefully this time it will be around her longer.

"Sorry."

"No, no I slept really well" she brushes her hand on his cheek. This is definitely real life. He is in front of her. His warm cheek under her touch. "Was that Megan?"

"Yeah she wanted to know when we'll be at mom's. They're driving up and should be there soon."

"Oh. What time is it? Did I really sleep in?"

He chuckles. God, she lives for his chuckles. That smirk.

"No. Its only 7. Megan is just being a pain. I didn't tell her you're coming. I thought we'd make that a surprise. They'll be happy to see you" he furrows his brow "you haven't told my mom yet right?"

She chuckles. "No. I thought about it though. But no."

"She'll be excited"

"Was she excited about Leo?"

"She was. But this is different."

"It is"

This is different.

This is real.

This is his. Theirs.

A part of him is in her. This is her new real life.

Leo's cries and babbles fill the room from the baby monitor and he squeezes her. "I'll be back."

This is her reality now. Back in Seattle. In his bed with him. Not alone in a small cottage with deer and singing birds.

He comes back with a happy Leo in his arms.

She is warming up to Leo in the few days she's been living with him. She thinks of this as a practice run. It can't hurt. Maybe it can. Maybe it will. But she doesn't think about that. Leo makes Owen happy. So she tries to love Leo.

She doesn't know how Leo plays into her future but for now this will do.

"Hi baby boy" she beams to the squirming child. Owen places him in the bed next to her. She caresses his fuzzy head.

"I figured we can get breakfast and then maybe go to mom's around 11?"

"Sure. We can go earlier if you want? Spend more time with Meg? Help them cook and get ready?"

"You won't mind?"

"Why would I mind?"

Maybe that was Owen's past? Being with women who didn't really value or get along with his family.

"Okay, Yeah!" he smiles "I'm sure mom would like that"

Her gaze shifts from him to Leo. It makes her heart ever even faster because he honestly scares her. She battles between love and acceptance and jealousy. Jealous that their own child might not have his, their, full attention. But acceptance because Owen is happy. She bites her lip in thought.

"You okay?"

Her gaze moves back to him as she rubs Leo's little belly.

"Yeah"

"What's happening in that brain?"

"A lot."

He leans over Leo and kisses Teddy on her head.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not now." She offers a smile. "I'm okay. I'm gonna shower"

They'll talk about it eventually. Everything is happening, but she's happy.

It's finally happening to her. She finally has him.

Every hurdle? Leo? Betty? Amelia? They will get through it.

It's her turn.

* * *

"I was thinking we should tell them after dinner or actually maybe before dinner" he says excitedly. His eyes on the road in front of him. One hand on the steering wheel. The other on her thigh.

She notices his excitement. His big smile. His eyes sparkle. She glances in the backseat to check on Leo, who was fast asleep.

He reaches for her hand. "What do you think?"

She pets his arm and gives it a squeeze. "Knowing your mom, she'd realize before you can say anything. It's not like I'm not showing. It's in there. My pants don't fit anymore."

"It's cute little bump" he says as he shimmies his hand between her thighs. His thumb affectionately caressing her thigh.

"But maybe we'll tell them after dinner." She says. Her fingernails lightly go up and down his forearm.

This is real life. There's a lot of touching. Affectionate caresses. Little kisses.

With Owen. Her best friend.

"They'll be so excited. And happy it's you"

She interlaces her fingers with his. "Are you happy? I didn't ruin your life, right?"

"Teddy, we talked about this."

"I know." She looks down. Almost embarrassed.

"I know you're worrying anyway"

She glances at him and he gives her a small smile.

"I meant it in Germany, Teddy, and I still mean it. I'm in love with you."

She squeezes his hand in response.

"You're mom isn't going to hate me right?"

"Stop worrying, Altman"

She looks up at him and he gives her a wink.

How can she not swoon?

* * *

"Mom?" Owen calls out as he walks into his mother's house. Leo in his arm and a diaper bag on his shoulder.

She follows close behind. Heart beating fast. Faster than its ever been.

"Owen!" Megan emerges from the kitchen and throws her arms around her big brother.

It takes Megan a second before realizing who Owen's with.

"Theodora Altman!" She shrieks. Abandoning her brother for her friend.

Teddy felt a surge of emotion. She's never had a family like Owen's. Owen's family had taken her in plenty of times. Megan has always been like a sister to her. They looked after each other in Iraq. Sisters stick together.

This moment, in the Hunt household's foyer, engulfed in his sister's embrace and his family's warmth, this is where she wants to be every Thanksgiving, Christmas, New year, Easter, Sunday dinner. This is what she wants. This is her reality.

"What are you doing here? Are you just here for thanksgiving? Oh my god!"

"Uh. Uhm. I'm... here. Indefinitely. Probably..."

"Okay you have to tell me more about that in a little bit but oh my god Owen look at this cute little boy" Megan says shifting her attention to Leo taking him from Owen's arms. "Mom! You're not going to believe who Owen brought home for thanksgiving!" She yells for her mother

Evelyn walks to the foyer laughing "We all heard you scream Megan. Hi Teddy, sweetheart." She gives Owen a hug and then Teddy. Evelyn pulls away and eyes her. "Is there something you're not telling me, Theodora"

Teddy laughs and looks at Owen pointedly "Told you!"

"Fine, Fine"

Teddy looks at him. His hands on his sister's shoulder. Grinning. He's happy. She knows that. She didn't ruin his life. She worries anyway.

"What's happening?" Megan asks

Teddy takes a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

"What!" Megan exclaims "do I have to kick some german's ass? Who did this? Is this why you left Germany? Who is he?"

"No. No. That's why I'm back in Seattle. Your brother did this."

"Owen!"

"Surprise?" Owen says shrugging

* * *

She sits in the kitchen with Leo in her lap while she mashes the potatoes. Leo was busy in gnawing on his teething toy and Teddy was listening to Megan telling a story about their road trip up to Seattle. Evelyn was making the pie and Megan was absentmindedly making some casserole.

They're gathered in the kitchen island preparing some dishes while the men and Farouk ran some errands. Megan stops suddenly and looks at her with a mischievous smile.

"So? What happened with that? How did this whole thing happen?"

"I haven't fully processed anything to be honest"

"Me neither" Evelyn says chuckling "I was just warming up to Amelia"

"Okay well, how did this start. How did he get you pregnant? It's not like you live in the same country. I'm sure there is a long sweeping story" Megan probed

"He shows up at my door in Germany in the middle of the night professing his love and how he and Amelia are done and how he's loved me all this time. And you know, I believed him. Then I was reckless and was not careful. It's Owen—"

"Exactly, it's _Owen_. You needed to be careful! You know better than that. He goes from one woman to another like... no, nevermind continue your story"

Teddy laughs. "Anyways so we were talking and he mentions that Amelia sent him to Germany. OH and he's been sleeping with Amelia while they're having this conversation"

"That's some pillowtalk" Megan comments as she pops a marshmallow in her mouth from the sweet potato casserole she's making

"Anyways so we had a big fight. I threw him out. And he flew back to Seattle into Amelia's arms. And then eight weeks later I peed on a stick and then three weeks after that I flew to Seattle." She takes a break from mashing the potatoes and holds Leo closer to her. "I thought I'd fly back to Seattle and we'd talk and I can let go of whatever we fought about in Germany but instead I walk into their instant family. So my life really has been a mess and a whirlwind. I really don't know what's going on."

"How long ago was this? How far along are you?"

"Eighteen weeks. I kinda hid in Seattle for a few weeks before I told him. I couldn't tell him right away. He was happy with Amelia and with Leo and Betty. They had an instant family. I wasn't just going to come in like a wrecking ball." She takes a deep breath "I know, I know. I should've told him sooner."

"No I understand" Evelyn says "you've always put his happiness first, honey. And I appreciate that, but I hope he's prioritizing you now."

"And Amelia? What happened with that?"

"She broke things off with him. She wants to focus on fostering Betty. I mean I'm still a little worried. They were...happy. I don't want him to claim me because I'm pregnant and Amelia just broke up with him. I want him to want to be with me. Baby or no baby."

"Teddy, Owen's been in love with you since... since he's known you."

"And he still keeps choosing women who aren't me."

"Things are different now." Evelyn offers with a smile.

"It is." This damn emotional surge again. Teddy gives Evelyn and Megan a smile. Tears brimming in her eyes "And it feels so good."

"Oh Teddy!" Megan walks to her and gives her a squeeze "you two are meant to be together. Life just took a lot of detours. But you're there. You guys made it."

"It's literally only been a week so don't get too excited"

"So are you officially together?"

Teddy smiles.

Then she remembers Leo in her arms. In her life. But she pushes the thought aside. She's happy. They will be okay.

The men are back and brought in more groceries into the kitchen. Owen stands behind Teddy and wraps his arms around her and Leo. Leaving a little kiss on her head.

"This feels so right" he whispers in her ear.

She looks at Owen and he leaves a quick kiss on her lips.

It does.

She reminds herself again that this is reality. She is with Owen. She is happy.

* * *

"Mom was really happy" Owen says as they drive back home. Happy. Sleepy.

"Not as happy as Megan"

"You've always been a big sister to Megan. She's pretty excited."

"Hey Owen?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't just pick me because of the baby, right? Or because Amelia dumped you."

Owen stops the car as the light turns red. He turns to look at her and pulls her in for a kiss. A real one. A passionate one.

"I am absolutely in love with you, Teddy. Not because of the baby. Not because of Amelia breaking up with me. I'm gonna say it again and again every day until you stop worrying"

The light turns green and Owen focuses on getting home. She places her hand on his thigh. Thumb caressing a small spot.

"I love you too, Owen."

There. She finally said it. It makes it real.

* * *

 **Okay here's the deal, guys. Do I keep this a one-shot or should I make multi-chaptered?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! It really helped. Lol the rating for this fic went from a good 'ol K to M. Can't help it. Sorry. Not sorry?**

 **I can't sleep so here's the second chapter.**

 **Anyways! Please review! it fuels my creative side! You can also tell me if it's bad. I can take it.**

* * *

She stares at herself in the mirror. She's happy. She's happy, right? She removes her necklace, her earrings, her make up.

She sees her tired eyes. Her worry lines. She smooths them. She worries too much.

But what if Owen sees the tiredness. The worry lines. She's not as youthful as she once was. Not as youthful as Amelia.

But she feels good. She feels great. She feels wanted. Loved. Really loved. Not in that unrequited way, but real love. She rolls her eyes at her own insecurities.

She's convinces herself that she needs to stop worrying, that she's happy.

She had a great thanksgiving. One of the best ones in history. The company. The conversation. The laughter. Owen barely leaving her side. Always an arm around around her. A hand on her. A kiss in passing. Giving her his marshmallows from his sweet potato casserole. And taking away the whipped cream from her pumpkin pie. She hates whipped cream. He remembers this. Everything felt natural and easy. Because they have been friends for a very long time. They know each other. Their love is different.

It suddenly became very clear to her what she wants in her life.

She wants a family.

Next thanksgiving, they will have a family. Their own family.

She looks down at her growing bump. Yep, it's there. It's really there. She can't believe it sometimes.

Then his hands are on it. Warm hands. His warm breath against her skin. Kissing her shoulder.

"Hey you" he whispers. Wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"Hey" she says. Leaning her head against his. "Leo's asleep?"

"Yep." Trailing kisses up her neck. By her earlobe.

God, she want this so badly.

They haven't had sex since Germany. They'd been sleeping next to each other for a week, but no sex.

It's not easy for her to just have sex with him. Amelia was JUST here. She debates it for a second.

But her hormones have a mind of their own. They weren't kidding about that second trimester sex drive.

She wants to be smart about this relationship. She wants to play it safe. But she also wants to mount him right then and there.

She loves him.

But what if sex changes everything?

No. That's not all he wants. She knows he loves her. He really loves her. This isn't just sex.

So she tilts her head and let's him kiss her long neck. His strong hands on her hips, twirling her so he can capture her lips. Strong arms lifting her onto the bathroom sink.

She lets herself feel the love. The passion. Wrapping her legs around his waist.

He starts to peel her clothes off, then his.

"Bed" she pants.

He growls and obeys.

He's being careful. She knows this. She feels this. He's being gentle. But she knows this isn't Owen. Owen can be gentle, sure, but right now this isn't what she wants. She wanted it rough. She wanted to be thrown around and rocked with passion.

"Owen" she pants. Pushing him off slightly. "Don't hold back" she says then pulling him in for a rough kiss, biting his lip.

"What?" He pants back, pulling away.

"You're holding back. Don't hold back. I won't break." she moans, pressing against him. Definitely hungry for him.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

And he unleashes. Giving her exactly what she wants. What she needs. Her fingernails digging on the back of his neck. On his back.

Grunting. Both of them.

Nothing is swirling in Teddy's head. Finally. Just passion.

She holds his face and opens her eyes. Their eyes locked.

God, she really loves him.

She is sure about her decision. She's going to give up everything for this man. For this life. For this dream.

Going to give up her life in Germany. Her great job, her friends, the clinic for the refugees, the roasted chicken place.

Because being in Seattle with him? It's all she wants.

Those beautiful, intense eyes staring at her.

"God, Owen"

"I love you so much" his voice raw and rough. His one hand roaming. Admiring every inch of her skin.

"Owen." She pulls on his hair. Her heels digging on his lower back.

She believes that he loves her. She believes that every thrust is a proclamation of his love.

Sure, once her sex-crazed body is satisfied she will start worrying again. But right now, this will do. She lets herself feel everything.

On the edge. Both of them.

For the first time since Germany, they finish together. The best they've both felt in a long time.

Their sweaty bodies next to each other. Both gasping for air.

Once she catches her breath she curls up against him.

She's going to be just fine.

* * *

She wakes up in sheer panic. Not that she was dreaming about anything she can remember but she wakes up panicking. It's still pitch black outside. She checks the time 2:15am.

What is she doing? Was she stupid?

It can't possibly be this easy.

Eights days and she's already living with him. Raising his foster child. Less than two weeks ago he officially ended a relationship or whatever with Amelia.

It's only been eight days. This is ridiculous.

She gets out of bed and paces.

Was she just swept up in the moment? With the holiday? In everything else that's happening? Her hormones?

Was she really happy?

"Teddy?"

She stops dead in her tracks "oh sorry. Did I wake you?"

"What are you doing"

"Owen what are we doing?"

"Teddy, honey, it's two in the morning"

"This is... so fast. It's happening so fast"

"Hey, okay, calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Owen!"

He stands up and walks to her taking her hands in his.

"Okay. Sit down. Let's talk."

"You just broke up with Amelia. Now I'm living here. You have to be at least sad about that. About Amelia. About you, and Amelia, and Leo, and Betty" She might be talking too fast. She might be a little unhinged.

"I... Teddy..."

"Don't tell me not to worry about that. Owen, I know you love Amelia. And you can't just erase what you had."

"No one is saying I'm forgetting or erasing that part of my—"

"I'm scared, Owen. I'm terrified."

"I love you"

"I know, honey. And I love you too. I'm just worried."

"Amelia and I are really done this time"

She gnaws on her lip. It really can't be this easy.

"Are you sad that you guys broke up?"

"No. I mean, I was. But everything makes sense to me now. It's always been you, Teddy."

She's feeling everything. Has it really always been her?

"Let's get some sleep. Please? You're okay. We're okay." He leads her back to the bed and holds her close. Their bodies perfectly molding.

She lies there awake while his thumb affectionately caresses a small spot on her skin, trying to lull her to sleep.

It works eventually. When she opens her eyes again, the sun is high and bright. His side of the bed is cold. It's almost 10.

She's really going a little stir crazy, not having anything to do. But she gets herself together and goes to the hospital to have lunch with Bailey.

She and Bailey used to hang out. Go on girls nights. And Miranda Bailey is possibly the only person she could think of who probably won't hate her for breaking Owen and Amelia up.

She can't live in Seattle again and have no friends. She almost wished Megan would move back.

* * *

She drove to the hospital in silence. Her thoughts were way louder.

This car rental has got to go. She needs to buy a car eventually. Well, she needs to get a job first. Hopefully Bailey has room. She doesn't need to be the head of anything. After all, she has a baby coming soon. She just needs an income.

She panics a little. An income. So if ever anything happens, she can afford to live. To afford a house. In case Owen decides that it hasn't been her all along... no... she convinces herself that can't think like that. No negative thoughts. Things are fine.

She reaches the hospital and finds Owen at the nurses station. He turns around and sees her and his eyes lights up. Maybe she really has nothing to worry about.

"What are you doing here?" He greets her with a smile and a kiss.

"I have a lunch date with Bailey."

"Oh nice."

"Yeah, I wanna see if she has a cardio opening or something. Steal that position Riggs abandoned...if it's still available" she jests and swoons at his smirk.

"You know that Karev is the chief, right?"

"Yeah but Bailey is Bailey"

He chuckles "that's fair. Listen. I gotta run. We're still doing dinner with Megan and Riggs tonight?"

"Yep" she smiles.

She plans on leaving the hospital that day with a job prospect or an actual job, even. She also plans on avoiding every person involved.

It causes her so much anxiety being in the hospital, especially now.

She thinks maybe this was all a mistake? Maybe she should find something in a different hospital?

No. No. She needs to stop running and hiding. She knows this.

Get a grip, Altman. She scolds herself.

* * *

"Owen?" Her big eyes staring him.

"Hmm?" He looks up at her and she knows he can already see the worry in her eyes. He pulls her into his lap and they both sink into the couch.

They just got home from dinner with Megan and Nathan. The four of them had spent so much time together over the years but it's the first time it's ever been a double date. They had a nice time reminiscing, catching up.

She's so tired but her brain is in full speed. But she lets herself melt on him. His hands rubbing her thigh to sooth her worries.

"How's it been working with Amelia? I mean, you see each other at work..."

"Teddy—"

"I'm not being jealous or whatever. I just want to know what I'm walking into. I don't want enemies here. I'd have to work with her. And you. And her sisters. I don't want to cause any more friction than I already have."

"You're not going to cause any friction. Amelia and I made an adult, logical decision and now we're moving on. We're civil. Friendly, even."

"And she's a nice person, Owen. And I want to be friendly with her too, so just tell me the truth. Are you guys really okay?" She takes in a deep breath but she unconsciously holds it while waiting for his answer. She forgets to breathe sometimes.

"Okay first of all, you need to breathe" he reminds her. He noticed. She chuckles. Of course he'd notice. "Second of all, We're really okay. She's the one who made me realize I'm in love with you. Remember? How I ended up in Germany? Which is basically how we ended up in this situation. So maybe it's really our fate. I come to you. You pushed me away. And the universe still found a way to get us back together?"

She smiles. A small part of her brain thinks he's full of shit, but the bigger part of her brain totally bought that. He has a point. She nuzzles into the crook of his neck and gives it a kiss.

"You always know what to say, Owen."

He kisses her forehead and holds her close. She feels safe in his arms.

She's going to be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii happy weekend. Here's a new chapter. Let me know how this one goes. :)**

* * *

She likes going for long walks when anxiety takes over her body. Feel the crisp air hitting her face. It makes her feel alive and awake. People hate the cold. She loves it. Every gust of wind calms her down.

"Are we just going to walk aimlessly in silence or..." Megan interrupts her thoughts.

She suddenly remembers she's in a public park with Megan. Families, children, tourists around them.

"I don't know what to do, Megan. I don't know if this is real"

Megan smirks and takes a sip of her coffee. "Oh honey, it's real."

"Do I just plop myself into Owen's life? And just keep moving on? Playing house with him?"

"Do you love Owen?"

She looks at Megan. Her heart beating so fast with that question but she knows her answer. There's no doubt about that. "You know I do, Meg"

"And he loves you? And you're having a baby together."

"But you should have seen how happy he was. He and Amelia were happy. Happy raising children. Raising a teenager. And let's forget Owen for a second but I just feel bad that I ruined that for Amelia."

She bites her lip and takes a sip from her green tea. She wishes it was coffee. No she wishes it was scotch on the rocks.

"Maybe Amelia and Owen just ran its course"

"That's the thing! They didn't. I literally put an abrupt stop to that."

Her chest tightens and panic starts to settle but she just takes a deep breath. It's fine. It's fine.

"So what are you thinking?" Megan asks, sympathetically. Looking at Teddy.

She sees Megan's sincerity. Her compassion. She really wishes she didn't have to go back to California. She realizes how much she needs a friend who isn't Owen in Seattle.

"Move out of his house. Find a place. Start from the beginning. Date each other. Whatever."

"You have a baby coming. You wouldn't want to be living alone for that if you don't have to. Date? You and Owen know each other more than anyone has known either of you. And that's true and real. You can't deny that."

"Do I just ride this out? Watch this crash and burn? Work in a place where everyone is Team Amelia while I incubate Owen's baby?"

"You're probably not going to like what I'm going to say"

"Say it, Megan"

"You have to talk to Amelia. Lady to lady. Members of I'veBeenHurtByOwenHunt Club."

"I don't think so. And it's not a club."

"I think you should. Clear the air. So you're all on the same page. Hate to break it to you, Teds, but as long as Leo is in Owen's life and Betty is in Amelia's, you have to be in good terms with Amelia."

"It's not that I don't want to. I don't think she likes me very much."

"There's one way to find out! What's the worse that could happen?"

She knows Megan is right. She doesn't want Megan to be right.

"Megs, just stay here. I need you."

"Sister, I'm always a phone call away."

* * *

She sits on a bench outside the hospital. It's chilly, the sun is shining bright. She wraps her coat tighter around her body. Nuzzles her face into her scarf. She really doesn't want to do this but Megan is right.

Stop running away from your problems. Face them head on.

"Hey. I got your text." Amelia's voice takes her out of her reverie and she looks up at her with a smile.

"Yeah. Sorry if you busy. Do you have a second to talk?"

"Yeah!"

She notices how her tone is casual. Friendly. Civil. Not like when they first met. Or not when Amelia snapped at her at the nurses' station while she's advocating for Megan and Owen. But that was tumor Amelia.

Amelia sits next to her. A decent amount of space between them. Teddy chews on her lip and takes a deep breath.

"What's up?"

Why is she being so casual?

"Listen. I just want to talk to you about the whole situation. Just the two of us. Without Owen. About... what's happening between us. Because obviously this isn't something that's just going to go away or— listen, since I've known Owen, I've always stepped aside for whatever makes him happy, and I always end up fine. I always end up moving far away from him. And that's okay. But now, I really can't move away or hide from him, from this situation. And I feel horrible that I got in the middle of the two of you.—"

"Teddy, I sent Owen to you to Germany." Amelia smiles warmly at her. "I know he loves you more than any woman he's ever been with. The two of you, what you have?, I'm not gonna get in between of that."

"I also don't want any animosity between us."

Amelia reaches for her hand. "No. No. We won't have that."

She calms down. It will be fine.

"I heard Bailey got Karev to give you a contract"

She smiles. "Yeah. I'm excited. I miss surgeries so much."

"It will be nice working together" Amelia says, sincerely smiling at her, or at least Teddy thinks so. Maybe it is really sincere. "Hey Teddy, Owen really loves you and I know everything is really confusing right now with you, me, and Owen, but we'll figure it out. I'm gonna be the one seeing myself out of this one."

Amelia's pager cuts them off and Teddy is somewhat relieved. She just needed the validation. Amelia looks at her apologetically.

"Go. Thanks for coming out here to talk to me"

"Let's have lunch soon!"

And honestly Teddy is surprised and confused. Why is she being nice? One day the bubble will burst and it will be chaos. She can feel it.

* * *

"So... you went to see Amelia?" Owen asks.

She looks up from the stir fry she's making and looks at him. "Yeah Owen. I know. I don't wanna hear it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know I was going to do it... But I just had to—"

"Hey" he smiles at her warmly "it's okay. I'm not upset. It's actually kinda nice. She thought it was."

"Oh she told you—"

"—was she not supposed to?"

"No... no... I just didn't think she would" She settles into a comfortable silence. And she glances at Owen, who was fixated on whatever Leo's doing. "So how was work?"

"It was okay. Nothing crazy. How was your day?"

"Hung out with Megan. Talked to Amelia. Got some groceries. How do you not have anything of nutritional value in here?"

She smirks at him and he just chuckles and shrugs at her.

"Take out."

"Well as long as I'm living here we're gonna have to change that."

"You are really something else, Altman"

"It's not like I'm making you nice five star dishes I can really only make a very few things"

She watches him as he interacts with Leo. He is a great dad. He's never been sexier. There's something about him holding a child that makes her want to be with him even more.

"What did you mean? By 'as long as I'm living here'? Do you plan on not living here?"

She panics a little. Did Megan say something? Although she can admit that her statement was confusing.

"Oh nothing. I didn't mean that literally... I just meant like... it's going to change maybe forever but I don't want to say forever because it could not be forever and I don't know..."

"So you don't want to live with me forever—"

"I didn't mean anything by it. I misspoke. I should have said 'okay that's changing now that I live here.' Does that make you feel better?"

Are they going to have a fight now?

"It just sounded like you think this is temporary"

She notices the stress in his voice. The hurt, maybe.

"I'm uncertain about a lot of things happening right now, Owen. I'm just taking this one day at a time. Yesterday I asked for a job. Today I talked to Amelia. Tomorrow, I don't know what that's going to be. But you have to give me time, Owen. I can't think about where I'm going to be living in a month. A week ago I was living in a freaking hotel for a month. Everything is happening to me. All at once. You can't come at me for something I misspoke about"

"I'm not 'coming at you' I just wanted clarification."

They're raising their voices now and she knows she's getting emotional. She wants to pretend that everything is fine, but everything is not fine.

She can't help but yell and be mad because her hormones are controlling her body and she's really mad now "So here's your clarification: I misspoke. I'm sorry. Thank you for giving me a home to live in and hopefully this isn't temporary because I'm pregnant with your baby and I'm in love with you! But with you track record—"

She watches him get up and goes in to Leo's room. He comes back after a second with his hands in his pocket.

"My track record— go on—"

"But with you're track record I'm afraid you'll move on eventually. I've seen you move on from one woman to another to another. I've been there for all the fiancées and wives. And who says I'm any different?" She yells. Yes she's yelling at him. Forgetting about her stir fry and dinner and whatever. They'll fucking get pizza if she fucks up these vegetables but right now they need to have this conversation.

"So you do not believe me when I tell you that I love you and I want to be with you and—"

"I do, Owen. But don't you understand where I'm coming from? You end things with Amelia and you come to me and we have a fight and you're back with Amelia. You need to at least get why I'm apprehensive about all of this!"

He sighs. "Then maybe we don't have a chance, if you're just going to keep thinking about our relationship failing." his voice quivering, emotional.

Goddamn hormones, goddamn tears "that's not what I meant, Owen." She says softly. "I'm just saying give me time to freak out. I love you. You know that. I've always been in love with you. But let me freak out. Let me say the wrong things. And don't just stand there and say what you think is the right thing to say! Prove me wrong, it will take time, but prove me wrong. Prove that I'm wrong and that it's me being me. And it will be just me."

"We'll get married and—"

"No! That's not what I meant. That should not be your solution to everything!"

"What do you want from me then?"

She takes a deep breath. She gives up. "Nothing, just keep being you. Be here for me. We'll take this one day at a time. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get worked up. It's nothing. This is pointless. Sorry. Sorry I said the wrong thing."

She wipes her tears and puts her attention back to dinner. She glances at Owen who just looking at her. He gives her an apologetic smile and walks to her for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I think I blew things out of proportion."

"I do love you, Owen. I want us to work."

"I love you too. I just freaked out. I don't want to lose you again."

She buries her face in his shoulder and breathes him it. It's comforting. She feels better.

One day at a time.

"Owen! Owen!" She yells from the bathroom and she can practically hear him panicking and running to her from the living room. She feels bad for being too dramatic but she was just really excited.

"What? Are you okay?" He pops into the bathroom panting. She chuckles because he's cute when he's panicked.

"It moved!"

"What? What did?"

"The baby. It's weird. It like moved. It's creepy. But it definitely moved!"

She sees him release his breath. She smiles at him and reaches for his hand. "I don't know if you can feel it but it's fluttering in there."

She knows he probably doesn't feel it. It's too early for that. But she felt it flutter.

Okay. She takes a deep breath. This is real.

"We should see a gynecologist soon"

She chuckles. "I'll make an appointment"

She pulls him in for a kiss. "I'm sorry about earlier tonight. I can't say it's our first fight because we've definitely had many fights before, but I'm sorry."

He smiles at her and cradles her face. She leans against his hand and wraps her around around him. "It's our first official fight as a couple though. You don't have to apologize for that."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Or I'll make it up you" leaning down to give her a kiss. His kisses take her breath away. She can kiss those lips over and over and over.

She reaches for his belt buckle and as soon as she undos them Leo starts crying. He pulls away and she sighs. "I'll be back."

"No I'll get him. Go finish whatever you were doing."

She goes to Leo's room and he lies there wailing. She picks him up and ticks him back and forth. "What's wrong, Leo?"

She shushes the kid and caresses his small back.

Soon it will be their baby that she's cradling and calming down. But what's that going to be like? Where are they going to put their baby? Share a room with Leo? Is Leo still going to be here? Is he planning on eventually adopting Leo?

One day at a time. She reminds herself. Her baby flutters inside of her while she holds a crying Leo close to her chest. "I know baby. Don't worry. You'll be fine"

Who is she saying that to? Her baby? Leo? Herself? She doesn't really either. But she loves Leo. She does. She doesn't want to completely abandon him. Leo still scares her but he's warming up to her.

"You'll be a great mom, you know that?" She turns to him and smiles.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. I think Leo likes you. He's calming down already."

She loves Leo. She does. But a little part of her really wished that she and baby had Owen to herself. But this is good too. Their baby can have an older brother not too old from it. It could be a good thing. But raising two babies? Did she want that? She didn't sign up for that.

She bites her lip and gives Owen a smile.

"Do you want to adopt him?"

"I don't know. I just want to foster him for now. And he has Betty. And we have a baby. And... I don't know. I don't think so. I love him. But... I don't think so. Everything about him also happened so fast"

She calms down a little. Maybe they will be fine.

Before she knows it Leo was fast asleep in her arms. She puts him down and gives Owen a smile. "You'll be a great dad too. You already are."

She watches him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. She looks down and his belt buckle is still undone.

"Where were we?" He asks.

She smirks and pulls him into his, their?, bedroom.

* * *

 **Phew that was long lol. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiii. Here's some pointless fluff! i needed this today, i hope you do too.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

She doesn't think she'll ever get used to waking up with Owen's warm body pressed up against her, his hand protectively on her small bump. She feels loved and protected and maybe even less anxious. She's taking it one day at a time and today seems promising.

"Morning" he whispers in her ear. His thumb starts to caress a small spot on her bump.

"Hey" she responds as she rolls over to face him.

"So I was thinking..." he starts. His warm hand runs up and down her side. "We should go on a date tonight. Like nice dinner, movie? It's my day off and we can just spend the whole day together, you know... before you start working again"

She can sense his nervousness and god, it's adorable. She leans in to close the distance between their lips.

"I'd love that" she says when she pulls away. She gives him another kiss and rolls herself on top of him. "What about Leo?"

She feels his hand caress her face tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll ask if maybe Betty and Amelia want to spend time with him." He rolls her back onto her back so he's on top. "I figured we haven't really spent time just the two of us." Peppering her with kisses. She likes this. She really like this.

"We haven't really."

"We could go hiking" he suggested "or just sit or stay in bed. We can do whatever we want and then a nice dinner tonight?"

"Hiking sounds good." She purrs pulling his face close to her. Giving him a kiss. Slipping her tongue in. She can't get enough of him. Damn these hormones. Pressing herself against him. She feels him waking up against her.

Obviously, just as things start to get hot and heavy Leo starts to wake up. Owen lets out a frustrated groan and she just laughs.

"Get used to it, babe. Soon there will be two of that." She says. "I'll go take care of him. You deal with your situation." She laughs pointing at his obvious situation. He just groans and buries his face in a pillow while she shimmies from under him.

She goes into Leo's nursery and his little arms reach out for her and his little legs thrashing. Is he starting to recognize her? Her heart swells as Leo calms down in her arms. Is he getting attached to him too?

"Good morning, little bug" She coos at the baby, tickling his belly. Bouncing up and down. "Are you hungry?" He coos at her and reaches for her hair with a little smile on his face "I'm a gonna take that as a yes"

She makes her way to the kitchen and she chuckles hearing the shower turn on and Owen jumping in. It's early in the morning and the sun is starting to rise.

This peaceful, quiet domesticity is what she longs for. This is really nice. She feels good. She knows the feeling won't last forever but she's going to ride this one for as long as she can. For the first time since moving back to Seattle she can finally say she feels good.

She leaves a little kiss on Leo's head and puts him on his high chair and starts making him a bottle.

Maybe she'll make breakfast for them. Maybe they'll spend the first half of the morning with Leo. She is really starting to get used to Leo. She's not really a baby person. The last baby she might have spent time with was Sophia, and one of her three parents would always be nearby.

But it feels natural now for her to hold a tiny human. She doesn't feel scared anymore. She's starting to get excited that in a few months she'll be holding her own. She'll be holding Leo too. And that's okay. She no longer feels that jealousy she felt when she moved in. Maybe it's okay that their baby will share their attention with Leo. It's okay. They will love them both equally. Leo has gone through a lot and he's too young to even realize it.

She holds Leo close and gives him his bottle and bounce around their kitchen. Watching the sun rise, the leaves fall. It's quiet and she can hear nothing but the birds chirping and her heartbeat (because she's still a little nervous, obviously), and Leo's little noises.

She will get used to this. She will get used to be being a mom. It doesn't matter what will happen with her or with her and Owen (and Leo and Amelia and Betty) in a few months or years or whatever. She will be a mom. She will be the best one. To her baby. Maybe to even Leo. There is so much love in her heart right now, at this moment. She presses her cheek on Leo's head. Inhaling that baby smell.

This is her reality and she will adjust to this. She will be just fine.

* * *

"Amelia said they can keep him for the night" he says as he enters their room after dropping Leo off at Amelia's. He goes straight for her and wraps his arms around her. "Where did we leave off this morning"

"We have to get ready if you wanna go hiking"

"I don't want to go hiking anymore"

She laughs and pulls him into bed. "Fine. Lets just stay in bed"

When she first met Owen, she wasn't going to deny that she had a crush on him. They start talking, become friends, then she finds out about Beth. Then she knew there's nothing more she can do about that, besides be Owen's friend. They spend countless of hours together, in surgery, or with the troops, or playing pranks on each other to let the time pass. They've been through so much. They lost so many friends. Been there for each other through every disaster. Through losing Megan. And all those hours and times, she's made up stories in her head. Of them falling in love in the middle of the war and that one day he will find her in her bunk to tell her that he's finally ended things with Beth and that he's been in love with her. But the war ended and that never happened. She's just still Owen's best friend. They part ways and he goes back to Beth and she's let that daydream go. Until he calls her about a job in Seattle. Then she thought, yes, maybe this is it. In a way, it was. But the story was still long and tortured. But now here is she is. In his arms. In his bed. Together and in sync with every movement, every thrust, every kiss, every embrace.

"Owen..." She says staring into his ocean eyes as they lay on their sides, face to face. Lips inches from each other, post coital. "you know I've always loved you, right? Since back then? In Iraq?"

"I know." Those eyes stare back at her with admiration and love and she can feel it. Really feel it.

"And if an option comes up for you to adopt Leo, you know I'm not against that either right?"

She's not going to give herself any reason to not be with Owen. Not anymore. And she loves Leo. She really does.

She watches his eyes soften, "you are?"

"Yeah." She runs her fingers against his chest "he's important to you. And I really like him."

"Okay, well, we'll talk about that when or if we have to."

"Owen, are you happy?" She asks him, very much like how she asked before she told him she's pregnant. She wonders if he remembers.

"Yeah, I'm happy. Happiest I've been in a while. Are you happy?"

"Happiest I've been in a while" She copies. A soft smile on her face.

* * *

She applies her lipstick and pucks her lips. It's been a while since she dressed up for anyone. She wears a nice dress, a little tight for her now. Her small bump starting to be more apparent. "Oh little chickpea, you are really starting to grow aren't you" She whispers to it.

"Teddy, come on, let's go" Owen yells impatiently. Some sporting event in the background. He gets cranky when he's hungry. She knows this. She just chuckles.

"Damn it, Hunt. Hang on. I'm trying to look nice for you." She yells back. Some jest in her voice

She really is though. Owen hasn't really seen Date Night Teddy. In passing, maybe, but he hasn't experience date Teddy. When she actually put a little more effort. Not that she needs to do that. It's Owen. They've known each other for far too long for her to try to impress him, but she wants to look nice for him nonetheless.

She finally emerges from the bathroom and she laughs when she sees him just staring at her with his mouth open.

"You—uhm—you look nice"

She does. She knows she does.

"Ready?" She asks. Reaching out for his hand.

They're gonna have a nice dinner date. This is nice. She's gonna go on a real date with Owen.

She's giddy.

* * *

"Okay, I have a confession" Owen starts and she raises an eyebrow at him.

He takes her to a nice Italian restaurant. They've gone through two bread baskets and pasta dishes like they haven't been fed in days. They're hungry. The spent most of the day in bed having some sex marathon. They need some sustenance. Maybe some electrolytes too, they should stop and get some on the way home, she makes a mental note.

"What now?" The statement piqued Teddy's interest. She thought she knew everything about Owen. But now there's this confession. "Don't tell me you're still married" she says smirking

"Hey!" He pretends to be offended

"I'm kidding" she says reaching out for his hand across the table. "What's your confession?"

"Well, hmm, Beth never found out you're a woman"

She cackles and throws her head back "What! Owen that's ridiculous!"

"I mean I always talked about you, I never really used pronouns I guess, and she said something and referred to you as a he and I just never corrected her."

She's still laughing "why not?"

"Because she'd get jealous!"

She smirks and runs her high heeled foot up and down his calf "was there something to be jealous about?"

"Actually yeah. I guess, in retrospect. She kept saying 'well I'm glad Teddy is there for you. He's your best friend. You look out for each other' And I would just say mhm and move on. I talked about you a lot to a point where she would ask about you"

She laughs again "that's ridiculous, Owen!"

"It's true." He chuckles and plays with her fingers "it's true though. You were my best friend. I don't know if I would have survive the war without you. We looked out for each other"

"'Were'? Hunt, I better still be your best friend." Kicking him under the table "and we better still look out for each other."

She watches him smirk and he squeezes her hand. "Of course. We'll be going through a different war soon" he says confidently "parenthood? Two babies? We got this"

She smiles. Yeah, they got this.

"You think we'll ever get married?" He asks and stares at the half eaten tiramisu between them.

"What is it with you and marriage?" She jokes, but when he looks up at her, he was completely serious. "Maybe. One day. But not now. Not yet."

"You're THE one, Teddy."

"I know, I know. And you're the one for me too, Owen. And we'll get there. We'll know when it's time." She smiles at him assuringly

"Well, lets go get you home. Do yo put out on the first date or..."

"Shut up, Owen. Just take me home."

They walk out hand in hand and he pulls her in for a sweet kiss. Not caring for the rare public display of affection. They're not the type, but maybe tonight they are.

"Thanks for today, Owen."

"We'll have more days like this"

"I hope so" she says nuzzling against him

* * *

 **I'm too needy. please review. :)**

 **ahh ugh I just remembered teddy has mentioned talking to Beth before in one of Teddy's earlier episodes... so uhm... lets pretend that didn't happen for the sake of my fic lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Back! Here's another fluffy chapter! I think it's to be expected that I can only write pointless fluff now because I am feeling a lot of things.**

 **Let me know how this goes!**

* * *

"What about Anna?"

"No. Too boring." She responds. She glances at him and he has a smirk on his face.

They're on their way to the hospital for their shifts after Teddy's OBGYN appointment. They held hands and he heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time, she's already heard it a few times before. She laughed when he cried, it's her defense mechanism. She refused cry in front of him and her OBGYN.

"Rita"

"No."

"Desmond?"

"Owen, no. Do you hear yourself?"

She looks out the window and looks at the beautiful scenery. Seattle. Their home. Where they are going raise the daughter—yes, daughter.

When the doctor told them it's a girl, Owen cried even more and she couldn't help but mutter 'oh crap'.

"Eleanor"

"Am I giving birth to a ninety year old?"

"Come on, it could be cute. We can call her Ellie while she's little. She'll grow into an Eleanor. You're still growing into Theodora"

"Okay, fine, maybe." She concedes

"What about Lucy?"

"What? What's next? Prudence? Sadie? Martha? Rocky Raccoon? Are you just saying girl names from Beatles songs?"

"See this is why I love you. You always know exactly what's going on in my head"

She melts. He said it so casually. 'This is why I love you.' She smiles. This is why I love you. The words are so simple. He didn't mean this as a declaration. It's so casual. But to her, it speaks volumes.

This is why I love you.

"I like Julia" she responds. "'So I sing the song of love, Julia'... that Julia."

"I like that too. We can put it in the short list."

"Does it have to be a Beatles name?"

He laughs. "No. I don't know why I started with that."

They sit in silence for a beat. She kept thinking 'this is why I love you'. She can think of a million reasons why she loves Owen. She wonders if she lists them in his head the way she does.

"Hey Teds, why did you say 'oh crap' when the doctor said we're having a girl?"

She's been saying things that come to her mind without filter lately, and this usually freaks Owen out. "I don't know. I always imagined us having a boy. I guess because we have Leo. So I just kinda pictured us with a boy. And I know if we have a girl you'll be so overprotective. Our poor girl won't stand a chance having a social life with you as a dad. It's going to drive you nuts because you know I'll be raising her as a raging feminist who is just going to fight you back" She looks at him and winks. Just so he knows she's half kidding when she said 'oh crap'. "Are you excited that we're having a girl?"

"I've always imagined us having a girl." He says. "A little you. Come on, that will be so cute. And damn right, I'll be overprotective, feminist or not."

"You imagine this? What else do you imagine?"

"I don't know.. just... you holding a little girl. Me by your side. Or driving a little girl to school or to dance class or t-ball. I feel like we'd have a little girl who would rather play t-ball than do ballet."

It overwhelms her to think ahead with details like that because so many things can go wrong between now and then, but she's glad Owen's doing that. For some reason it calms her down hearing daydreams from someone else because the truth is she can't even think that far ahead. She can see having a boy. Holding a boy. That's it. No t-balls. No little leagues. Just a boy. She's still uncertain about so many things, not her love for Owen, she's sure about that, but so many factors.

Things happened really fast. REALLY fast. Amelia is still around and is still friends with Owen. Sure she shouldn't be jealous because Amelia has told her plenty of times that she doesn't want Owen. But Owen? She knows Owen. She's scared that Owen's eventually going to find excuses and move on from her. She loves Owen too much. She can't think about that either. What if Owen leaves her again? No. He won't do that. They're having their little girl.

But what if something happens? To the baby? And it's just her again? Will he stay? No. No. She can't think like that. She shakes the thought away. He'll stay. He'll stay for her because he loves her. She believes that.

"Eleanor. Julia." He says "that's our short list."

"It's a good short list"

"Hey" he says. She looks at him. There's that smile again. "I love you."

Her eyes well up because damnit now she's gonna cry. He loves her and they're having a baby. And they're finally together. And he says I love you randomly and he looks at her with such love and adoration and it's all she's ever wanted from him since they've known each other. It's the same look he used to give her when they were just friends but now it's more real. Now it's... more meaningful.

He reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze.

"I love you too, Owen."

* * *

"I don't understand why people like Michael Scott. He's so—"

"Hey don't talk about Michael like that. He's funny."

"No, Kevin is funny, Dwight is funny—"

"They're all funny" she laugh, kicking him lightly.

They're sitting on the couch watching tv. He pulls her feet onto her lap and starts massaging them. They both had a long day, her especially. She had to do a six hour surgery and she's exhausted.

"This show saved me. It's the only good thing I had whenever I was in my apartment in Germany." She says. Inhaling Leo's scent. Leo was fast asleep on her chest. She rubs his little back and leaves a little peck and rests her cheek on the top of his head. She doesn't miss Germany. She likes this so much better. She smiles at Owen and watches him as he plays with her toes absentmindedly and laughing at whatever is happening on tv.

Long days are worth it when you get to come home to this. A quick dinner, a baby fast asleep in her arms, a mindless tv show, and Owen. Owen's hands. Owen's hands massaging her toes and the arches of her feet. This is heaven.

Their little girl squirms in her and she's starting to feel it more and more. She's really growing in there. She moves her hand from Leo's back to her belly to feel it. She can't get enough of the feeling.

"Is the little gerbil moving again?" Owen asks

She cant help but laugh. "Gerbil? Owen!"

"It's cute! Gerbils are cute and small!"

"Fine yes the gerbil is moving but can we not call her gerbil."

"I'll do my best but I've been calling her gerbil in my head for weeks it's gonna be hard to change that"

She rolls her eyes but gives him a smile anyway. Owen is cute when he's not worried or grumpy about something. She noticed he's been more relaxed lately. He's always so wound up that it's so obvious when he's not.

"Let me put Leo down"

"No we can wait a second. I'm enjoying this."

He chuckles and keeps massaging her feet.

"He's so squishy and warm and calm." She says. Okay, she's really falling in love with Leo. It must be this maternal crap. She reaches for Leo's little hand and plays with his small little fingers and then his small little toes. "In a few months we'll have another baby with her own little fingers and toes and her DNA is made up of ours. Isn't that crazy?"

She looks up at him and Owen's eyes are glistened with tears. He chuckles. "pretty crazy."

"Owen promise me one thing."

"Sure? What is it?"

"When our kid is at that age where they want to go out with friends, promise me you're not gonna go all Major Hunt on her?"

"I can't promise that"

"Owen!"

"I'm just saying, honey. I can't promise that"

Honey. He called her honey. She melts.

"You already promised. You said sure!"

He smiles at her. "I love you and I love the little gerbil so no I can't promise that"

"Oh this is gonna be fun." She says sarcastically. Rolling her eyes.

He remains smiling and massaging her feet. Her gaze shifts down to Leo's fuzzy head.

"Hey Owen? When you picture the future, you know, driving the little hamster—"

"Gerbil"

"—gerbil to t-ball... do you picture Leo in your head too? Are you dropping Leo off with her...or?"

She stares intensely at him, trying to examine his initial reaction. He just smiles.

"Sure. It will be nice. They'll play t-ball together. He'll be overprotective towards little gerbil."

"Yeah" She pets Leo's back affectionately.

"Okay now can I put Leo to bed because I really want to make love to you now"

He says as he lets go of her feet and and picks up Leo from her chest and leaves a kiss on her head.

"I'm too lazy I don't wanna get up"

He comes back from Leo's room and picks her up off the couch. She laughs and throws her head back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss. Moving her lips down his neck, sucking, kissing hard, grazing her teeth. She tastes his skin after a long day. His musky smell. His Owen smell. She knows he's getting excited.

He lays her down on the bed gently and hovers over her. She reaches for his lips. She's just as hungry for him as he is for her. She lets her fingers run through his hair. Tugging gently.

He's pressed against, kissing her, enjoying her. Her taste. Her tongue. She smiles against his lips.

Her heart beats fast. Excited. Happy. Elated.

Also unfortunately waking the growing human in her—small kicks and jabs on her belly. Owen jolts up and away from her.

"Was that—"

"Yeah. Wait why did you stop keep going."

"Am I hurting her?"

"Owen for fucks sake you're a doctor. You know you're not. Now come back here" She says pulling him by the neck.

"She's really kicking" Owen mutters against her lips.

"Yes. She is."

"It's amazing" he pulls away and puts his hands on her bump. "She's kicking a lot"

She rubs his arms and gives him a smile. "She is. A lot. Maybe you'll be driving her to soccer instead of t-ball. Like father like daughter I guess."

She lets herself be excited about the future. She lets herself imagine driving the kids to soccer and t-ball and then softball and dance and violin. She and Owen would take turns, but some days they'd both be there. Holding hands. Side by side. Proud.

* * *

"Teddy are you serious right now?"

"What?" She looks up at him as she pops a bread and butter pickle in her mouth.

"Pickles and pancakes?"

"Listen, this is what your child wants. Perfect balance of pancakes and sweet and tangy and sour"

He smiles at her lovingly and kisses the top of her head. She knows he's admiring her. Her legs are his weakness. And right now she's just wearing his shirt. Nothing else. Her leg swinging from the bar stool and one leg tucked under her and she's leaning against the kitchen island, possibly seductively popping more pickles in her mouth.

Everything about him is also her weakness right now. He's in his plain white shirt and gray sweat pants hung low by his pelvic bone. And she's eating her pancake and her bread and butter pickles and and he's standing by the counter drinking his coffee. And she wants those lips on her. She wants her tongue in his mouth and taste that coffee and taste him. And she scans her eyes from his face down to his sweat pants and biting her lip. She knows he's also watching her watch him.

She's undressing him in his head. She wants to undress him right now but she knows Leo is about to wake up and he's about to hop in the shower to get ready for work. She knows she should get ready for work too but her made her pancakes and he's standing and leaning against the kitchen counter looking sexy and she can't tear her eyes away.

"Earth... to... teddy..." Owen says slowly waving his hand at her

"Wait what?"

He laughs and cocks his head to the side, in that cute way he does "I said, wanna shower first?"

She blushes "shower with me. Leo's still asleep. We'll make it quick."

"I love you but we won't have time."

"You're no fun."

"I'll get Leo ready." He says as he puts his coffee mug in the sink and leaves a little kiss on her lips. She pulls him back for a deeper kiss before he can walk away. A really, really deep kiss. He runs his hand up her thigh and under her shirt feeling her bare skin. He almost gave in and took her back to bed, but Leo started waking up.

She schleps to the shower and washes her thoughts of him away. "Focus, Altman. Focus."

She walks into the gallery to watch Owen operate, and she finds Bailey sitting there by herself.

"Slow day?" Bailey asks as she plops herself next to her friend and sighs.

"Very slow." She responds. Her eyes not leaving Owen. Those focused eyes. She bites her lip.

Jackson, Amelia, and Owen operate and have a casual conversation and she really doesn't know why she's in there watching. In all honestly, she can't stop staring at Owen. That's the truth. Maybe subconsciously it's because she knows Amelia is also in there. Not that she doesn't true Owen around Amelia, but because... okay yeah, maybe she's still a little insecure.

"I can't stop staring at Owen" She blurts out. Miranda just chuckles at her. "That's why I'm here"

"I didn't ask"

"I know. I'm just saying. It's a problem. I can't stop watching him. Staring at him. Kissing him. I want to be on him. All. The. Time. Bailey. I can't function"

"I didn't wanna know that" Bailey gives her the side eye "just do it in your own home"

She lets out a laugh "yeah that's a hard rule in this hospital" she says smirking at her friend

Bailey just scoffs at her. "How are you doing by the the way? Besides having the hormones of a 15 year old boy"

"I'm good. I feel good."

"How are you and Owen and Leo?"

"I think we're fine. I'm starting to actually believe him... that he really wants me? And Leo's great. I love him. He's cute."

"That's good. He seems...happier?"

"Less grumpy? Less Eeyore-like?"

Bailey lets out a laugh. "Yeah, that"

"I know. It's nice to see him smile"

"Oh god don't undress him in your head while you're having a conversation with me"

"I'm not, jeez!"

They sat in silence while watching the surgery. Owen eventually closes and scrubs out and Teddy leaps from her seat to find him. Bailey just puts her face in her palm and shakes her head.

She finds Owen in the scrub room and he looked happy to see her.

"Hey got a sec?" She asks. Her eyes are bright and shining. Her hair bouncing. She's glowing. Like an angel.

"I have to cover the pit but I can spare a few minutes"

Teddy grabs him by his hand and pulls him out of the scrub room to find a an empty on call room.

He doesn't let go of her hand. It's a rare public display of affection for both of them. But they kept their hands together while they scour the floor. They duck into one and he immediately presses her against the door while he locks it. He holds her face tenderly and kisses her hard.

She wants to spend the whole day in this room with him. Every minute. His lips. His hands. God she felt so good. She felt it all.

After a while, a few thrusts and moans and shrieks, a few (a lot of) kisses, a few scratch marks on his back, hand marks on her ass, they walk out of the on call room moments after being interrupted by her pager. They chuckle as they high-five and walk the opposite direction.

She looks up and sees Bailey standing by the nurses station looking at her fake-disapprovingly shaking her head. She just winks at her friend and makes her way to her consult.

* * *

 **Expect more pointless crap soon! Please review! if you like pointless crap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**helloo its me im back with more sappy things. I promise I'm trying to give this a plot line but i'm all warm and fuzzy right now lol.**

* * *

"Teddy!"his whisper, his warm minty breath, wakes her up from the deepest sleep she's had all week. She could kill Owen right now. His pointer finger poking her shoulder. "Teddy..."

"Do you want me to punch you in the face, Owen?" She mutters, keeping her eyes closed, fooling herself that if she never opens them them she's not really awake.

He chuckles, which really made her want to punch him. "Teddy it's snowing"

"You woke me up because it's snowing?"

"First snowfall. And it's sticking. Your favorite." He leaves kisses on her neck and pets her side.

"Yeah but I also like sleeping"

"I have a surprise for you." He whispers as he nibbles on her earlobe.

She finally opens her eyes. Only half annoyed. She glances at the alarm clock. 4:45. "Owen this better be good. I'm already cranky."

He gets up excitedly "it is."

"Can it not wait?"

"No it can't. I can't wait."

She gets less annoyed because he looks so cute and excited. She puts his sweatshirt on (she likes wearing his clothes), and he takes her hand and leads her into the living room.

"Close your eyes"

"No"

"You're no fun in the morning" he laughs.

Her heart stops and her eyes well with tears. Because Owen is so good with gestures. Especially when it comes to her. He always goes the extra mile.

The entire living room is decorated with Christmas stuff. There's a tree. Garland and lights.

"I waited to put the ornaments on the tree. I feel like that's something we should do together"

"When did you do all this?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had coffee late in the afternoon"

"Owen this is... beautiful"

"I hung some lights outside too. Put on your shoes"

He leads her outside on the yard and wraps his arms around her from behind for warmth as they admire the lights.

"Owen..." she turns to face him and wraps her arms around him "thank you. This is beautiful."

"Teddy, marry me" he says quietly, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Nice try. No. I love you though." She turns back around to look at the lights illuminating their home. Both inside and out.

He holds her tighter. She wants to say yes and she wants to marry him, but no, not yet. She's still insecure, though that might not go away for a while, but she's working on it. She's enjoying this. Enjoying them. She knows he'll ask again. She knows she'll feel it when it's the right time to say yes.

"You did this in the snow?"

"Mhm. It wasn't that bad earlier."

It's still dark and quiet and the snow is falling. And he's wrapped around her. His cheek pressed against her head. She turns to him and he brushes a snowflake off her eyelashes and kisses her forehead. They stand in silence. She hears her heartbeat. She feels alive. She feels safe.

Their daughter gives a little kick. She takes this as a sign of approval of her dad's grand gesture.

She moves his hand to her side so he can feel it.

"She says thank you too."

He twirls her to face him and gives her a kiss.

* * *

She sits by the Christmas tree and wraps some presents. It's her day off and she and Leo are alone in the house. Owen is working all night and she find this time to wrap some presents. Not that she has a lot, just a few for Owen and his family and Leo. She goes all out. She loves Christmas. She can be a little elf sometimes. Leo is nearby sitting up and trying to hoist himself up. She keeps an eye on him as she topples back onto his butt. She chuckles as he watches him try again. He holds himself up for a second and topples back down again. He just frowns and crawls away from the couch and to Teddy.

"Wanna try again?" She asks Leo and he reaches up for her hands and hoists himself up. "There you go? Wanna take a few steps?" Leo just plops back down and crawls onto her lap. "I know, little monkey. You'll get there."

In the past couple of days Leo has been growing attached to Teddy. He nuzzles onto her and places his little hands on her belly.

"I know buddy. You're gonna have a little sister soon" Leo just smiles at her. "I know. I think you guys are gonna get along."

"Maaama" Leo babbles. And she knows it's probably just random syllables but she cries anyways.

She just pick him up and holds him close.

"Aww, Leo. You like me. Yeah I knew we'd get along too."

She's not gonna tell anyone because she doesn't want to upset anyone. It's gonna be her and Leo's little secret. But she's a little teary because he called her mama whether he meant it or not.

She knows Leo might not be a permanent thing in their life but she's grateful she gets to spend time with him. She's never really spent time with children. Now she has an idea of what to do when her own child comes. Their own child. Hers and Owen. They're having a child. A real one. Something they've both wanted.

She caresses her belly and gives Leo a kiss on the cheek. Her babies.

Leo wraps his arms around her neck and babbles happily against her. She chuckles at the happy baby.

She really likes him. Maybe even loves him.

"Alright, bud. Time to go to bed" she takes him to his room and sways him gently until he falls asleep.

It must be the maternal instincts she has now, but she wants to do everything to protect Leo. From anything from anyone. This fierce need. It's probably not her place. She will probably get some backlash but she wants him. Maybe.

* * *

Christmas at the Hunt's now is big and boisterous and different than the past years. With Megan back and Farouk and Nathan, and now Owen and Leo and her. They spend the day laughing and playing games, she and Megan were a great team when it comes to charades, which deeply upset Nathan and Owen.

"So how's it going?" Megan asks when she finally cornered Teddy in the kitchen alone. "I assume better since you stopped calling me in panic?"

"Better I think? I still think everything is too good to be true but I definitely feel much better about the entire situation. I think I trust him"

"You 'think'?"

"I'm not fully convinced but hey this is where it's going for now and I'm just gonna ride with it"

"Well I'm happy for you guys. You deserve to be happy."

She smiles. Because it's true. She's gone through so much shit, can this just go right for her for once. "Did he tell you he decorated the house in the middle of the night?"

"No. What?"

"Yeah in the snow. And he wakes me up, and it was just the most beautiful thing"

"He's always good with gestures"

"Right?" She smiles and instinctually caress her bump.

"And how's everything with the baby? Everything looks good?"

"Yeah. She's... growing. Healthy. All good. We starting put together her nursery. It's exciting."

"Does she have a name yet?"

"There's a shortlist but no name. Owen calls her gerbil" she says making a face

"Cute"

She looks at Megan who is just staring at her smiling.

"What?"

"You're worried, I know, but I haven't seen either of you this happy. Just saying"

"I know, but—"

"No buts, Altman!"

"What if it's just the baby? What happens in a year? Or two or ten!"

"You can't think like that"

Teddy chuckles. Megan sounds just like her brother.

"What if he still loves Amelia?"

"He might still love Amelia but he chose you. That love may not go away just like his love for you will never go away even if he chose Amelia. Owen is complicated but he loves you and he wants to be with you."

"I just can't lose him."

"You gotta stop playing it safe. You won't lose him. You have him now. He won't walk away from you. Owen wants a family, Teds, from the beginning you've always been a part of that, but now even more so. He's not gonna let you go."

They're all gathered in the living room exchanging presents. She finds herself engulfed in Owen's arms. His hand gently, instinctively on her belly. Randomly kissing her hair. She watches Leo crawl around and grab onto things and hoist himself up.

She's sure now. She wants this in life. She's happy. She finally has a family.

While the commotion is happening, and Leo is happy and crawling, and her baby is kicking, and Owen is by her side, their family around them, and she's happy and there are so many different emotions flowing through her.

She leans into his ear.

"Hey Owen. Let's get married." She whispers.

He looks at her with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **:) stay tuned i guess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 2 Christmas fic! also: to the reviewer who asked how far along teddy is in this is fic, tbh idk. i lost count. 23ish weeks?**

* * *

She's excited. She's hyped. She just asked him to marry her. She also thought he'd be excited but his face changes.

"Can we talk privately? For a sec?" He whispers in her ear.

Her heart beats fast. It's suddenly deafening. She thought he'd scream yes and pick her up and spin her around and they'd kiss and everyone will be happy.

In all the chaos or cheers and exchanging gifts, Owen helps her up and helps her out on her coat and they stand outside in his mother's back porch.

She leans against the railing and watches him pace back and forth in front of her.

"Owen? What's wrong?"

"I—"

He starts and stops and she knows her pretty pink bubble is bursting. She knows. He doesn't have to say it. She knows that everything was just too good and in her head everything is perfect. And she's been wrapped in everything that maybe she hasn't even noticed that Owen is somewhere else. Mentally. Emotionally.

Her bubble is bursting and she can't breathe.

She looks at him and he has a panicked look. And she suddenly see things so much clearer. The rose colored lens is gone.

"I was having a bad day. The other day. It was a whole day of shit—"

"Get to the point." She cuts him off.

"I kissed Amelia. And it's wrong I know and I'm sorry and it's not like how you think it is. I felt nothing after but—"

Her heart stops and aches and clenches. It hurts. Behind him she can see his family lounging, laughing, sitting by the tree. Leo is in Megan's lap laughing. His mom is playing peek a boo with him. Farouk and Nathan were playing chess.

Her heart won't stop clenching. Her drumming of her heart gets louder.

She felt like everything is suddenly collapsing around her.

There were no tears. She refuses to cry.

But she stands her ground. She doesn't know what to say. She's just leaning against the railing. Crossing her arms on her chest defensively.

She's not going to cry.

"Teddy?"

"I... you asked me to marry you. I thought what we had was—"

"It is. I didn't mean to—I wasn't thinking—she pushed me away"

"I think we're done, Owen. I'm done."

"What—no—we're having a—"

"I know. We are. But I can't be with you. You can't keep hurting me like this. I'm gonna stay at your place for a little bit until I find my own place. But—we're done."

She can't stop the tears anymore. They're just gonna fall.

But she's done letting Owen hurt her.

She glances inside again and makes eye contact with Megan. She looks away before Megan reads the mood.

"Teddy—"

"No, really, Owen. We're done. I knew this was too good to be true. And maybe we're just better off as friends. We tried this whole thing—"

"Teddy I made a mistake"

"Yeah and sure I get it. You love Amelia and I kinda ruined that and you'll never not love her. So I'm done. You go to her. Be with her I don't care. I'm just gonna... be here I guess. Have your baby. I'm done, Owen."

"That's not true. I love her but not—"

"Then why?!" She's raising her voice now. Because now she's actually processing what is happening. She could punch Owen. She could choke him. But she's tired. She's done fighting.

"I—I don't know. I'm sorry. I did not like it—"

"You didn't like it or she pushed you away?"

"That—"

"We're done, Owen"

She stares at him, seething. His eyes avoiding her.

"Everything okay out here?" Megan interrupts.

Teddy looks away so Megan doesn't see she's crying and Owen just clears his throat.

"Yeah" he answers. "What's up?"

"Leo's getting fussy. I think he's hungry. I don't know where—"

"I got him" Owen responds and takes Leo from Megan and leaves.

Teddy bites her lip and hopes Megan would just leave, but she knows she won't.

"What happened?" Megan asks tepidly.

Teddy just blinks her tears away and looks at her sadly. "Nothing. It's fine."

"You're crying. It's not nothing."

"We'll talk later. It's fine."

Megan walks to her and gives her a hug. "Let's go in. It's cold." She's thankful Megan didn't push.

* * *

The drive home was quiet. She looked out the window while rubbing her bump. Her poor baby. Already from a broken home she hasn't even been born yet. She wipes the tears and hides under her hair. She knows he knows she's crying.

She feels lost and stuck and she doesn't know what to do anymore.

She watches the Seattle skyline blur by as they drive home. She suddenly hates it.

Her baby is kicking and squirming hard. Maybe she feels her sadness. She probably does. She's really fucking sad. In every sense of the word.

"You okay?" He asks. Maybe nervous because he sees that she's rubbing her side a little hard. She doesn't respond because she is fine and she's mad and she doesn't really. "Teddy?"

"I'm fine." Her voice croaks.

"Listen—"

"Please, I don't want to talk. There's nothing else to say"

She gets madder when she realizes it's Christmas night.

They get home and she finds herself a nook in the kitchen and makes herself tea. She takes deep breaths to clear her head and think of her next steps. Find an apartment. Furnish an apartment. Have a baby. Okay everything is overwhelming.

Maybe she should just forgive him. After all he was happy with Amelia before she came along. No. She's hurt.

No. The past few months he made her believe that the thing with Amelia is over. And that he chose her.

She's done being sloppy seconds. She's so done.

Merry Christmas, Teddy. Sad and alone and pregnant.

She stares at her tea and bites her lip. This feels like rock bottom. This is rock bottom.

She finally agreed to marry him.

And he tells her this.

Maybe this is a dream.

She wants her bubble back.

How is she supposed to move on with her life after today?

"You should stay" his voice interrupts her thoughts. Her self loathing. Her dwindling depression.

"No—"

"Stay. Just until she's born and maybe a month or two after."

"No."

"Teddy."

"No, Owen."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I have no excuse for what I did. I'm sorry. I was caught up in the moment and—"

"You're confused and conflicted and we've talked about this. This has been an issue before. I have nothing in me anymore to fight for this for you—"

"What about for our baby? You're not going to fight for her?"

"Don't bring her into this. I'm not taking her away from you. You'll be here for her. That's it. That's all you'll get from me. Owen, you and Amelia broke up and a week later I was living in your house. Of course you still love her."

"I love you—"

"We're going to keep talking in circles. I'm so dumb for believing that everything is all good and is really working out for me. It really hurts, Owen. And I can subject myself to getting hurt again. I'm not scared. Trusting you is the bravest thing I've done and it really burned me. I'm done."

"Don't say that, we're not done"

She just shakes her head and wipes her tear. "We are. I'm gonna sleep in the couch."

"No you take the bed. I'll take the couch."

"Merry Christmas, Owen" she says sadly and quietly. She looks at him and he looked sad and guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Teddy. I don't want this to end. I'm so sorry."

She knows all he wants to do is hold her.

* * *

She's in bed wide awake staring at the ceiling. There's no way she's sleeping tonight. She needs Owen's warmth and arms around her. She needs his comfort. His love.

Maybe she's being too harsh, it was just a kiss after all, but she's hurt. This is going to keep happening as long as Amelia's in their life. She doesn't know if she can't do this.

Everything happened too fast and everything was just too good. She wants to believe that Owen didn't mean it, or that nothing really happened, but it did happen. And he still had the urge to kiss her.

She loves him. But it hurts. It really hurts.

She wants to be done but she can't because the truth is she really loves Owen. She just needs be on guard.

She gets up and finds him asleep on the couch. She shimmies herself in his arms and he wakes a little but just tightens his arms around her.

"Teddy..."

"I know, Owen."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." She whispers back. "Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning"

She wakes up warm and comforted. Owen's warm hand rubbing her side.

She rolls over to face him and buries her face in his chest.

"Owen, I'm gonna forgive you this time but this can't happen again."

"I'm promise, it will never happen again." He holds her tightly and she lets him. "I really really love you"

She doesn't know if she believes that but she'll stay.

* * *

 **yay pls review :) ok yes this is pathetic i know but trust me this isnt over lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg I know I'm sorry I was in a mood and I just totally ruined my version of Owen LOL. And my version of Teddy. My Teddy would NEVER do that but guys idk I was really in a mood. This thing will go depending on my mood haha. So here's me redeeming myself and my characters lol.**

She makes breakfast and everything just came to her at once. Owen ruined her Christmas. Her happy time. Her favorite day in the world.

He walks into the kitchen smiling at her and she felt nothing but rage.

"Hey" he says cheerfully.

She thought about throwing the apple she's eating at him. Or punching him.

She just stares at him. Not saying a word. Seething quietly.

"Teddy?"

"What the fuck though, Owen. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. It was.. bad. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking at all."

"I just don't know if I can trust you again. That hurt. It still hurts. I just... What the fuck."

"I'm sorry"

"You keep saying that, but are you?" Her eyes burn into him.

"Yes! It was horrible."

"Walk me through what happened?"

"What?"

"Walk me through what happened. You said you were having a bad a day. Why? Did she come to you? Did you find her and tell her how you're having a bad day? Where was I? Why didn't you come to me?"

"Teddy—"

"No! Don't 'Teddy' me! What happened?"

"There was an MVC and a whole family was in the car. Mom, dad, this small child. She can't be over a year old. And they were clearly just on a road trip. Mom died on the scene. Dad was fine, just whiplash. And we tried to save the kid. Did everything we can. She was touch and go for a little bit but eventually we lost her" he pauses and looks at her but her face doesn't change

"Go on..."

"So I was having a bad day. I don't know. I was mad. I was working with Karev and Amelia and I got mad because there's this innocent dead child in the trauma room and I couldn't save her and and I didn't know how to tell the dad. I trashed the room and walked out. And Amelia followed me. To make sure I was fine but I did try to strangle the drunk driver who plowed through them. It was ten in the morning and this guy is blacked out driving. So he pulls me away from the guy and —"

"So your reaction was to kiss your ex wife?"

"And I walked out and she followed me to the ambulance bay and I was standing there getting fresh air and she was nice to me and I don't know... honestly, there was some change in the wind and I caught her scent, the perfume she uses, and there was this certain familiarity or comfort and I just grabbed her and tried to kiss her—"

She doesn't know when it started but she starts crying. And she looks at him and he looks sad and she's just angry.

"I probably didn't even touch her lips, I don't know, it happened so fast. She pushed me away. She said don't be stupid."

"And then?"

"And then she stood next to me. For comfort. We just stood there until I calmed down"

She glares at him. Still mad. Still hurt. Still sad. "And then?"

"And then I went on with my day."

She watches him standing across from her. His hands gripping the kitchen island tightly.

She doesn't say anything because she's mad but also she knows it's not easy for him to lose patients.

"I was upset because it could easily have been you or me or Leo or our baby and I can't imagine losing any of you and I can't protect you from people like that—"

"You still kisses her, Owen"

"I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly."

She was quiet. Just looking at him. Trying to process how she's feeling. What she's thinking.

"It was your day off and by the time I got home you were already asleep. I'm sorry."

"Owen, I can't be that girl who just overlooks this and be a martyr just sitting here while you go kissing other women—"

"It was a brief moment. I know I was wrong. That was a shitty thing to do. It's not easy for me to just walk away from Amelia. She's still in my life."

"Okay fine sure but then don't be with me! Be with her. I know, and you're gonna deny this, but I know you just picked me because of the baby. And sure. I'm gonna accept that. But you have to let me go. I'm going to see my way out of this fucked up situation. You can keep being with her and raise children with her, but you have to let me go." She's stern. She's firm. She's not going to cry.

"Teddy, please. I can't lose you. You're my best friend"

"I'll still be with your friend"

"I want you to be my partner. To do this together. Be together. Raise our child together"

"You really hurt me, Owen. I can't trust you."

"I will stop talking to Amelia!"

"That's impossible. I'm not asking you to do that."

She notices that his voice breaks but she has to do this. For herself. Figure things out on her own.

"I can't do this, Owen."

"What? But this morn—"

"I know. But now, I'm just thinking. Just give me space."

"Teddy I'm so sorry."

"I know. I know. And we're friends. We're still going to be friends."

Her voice is cold. Stern. Calculated. She's sad but she needs to do this. She's not going to be the back up again and again and again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm home for the holidays and there's nothing more inspiring than New York City during the Holiday season. i appreciate feedback. i actually steer this story based on feedback i get. lol. also definitely wrote two chapters while on the plane and while being stuck underground on the subway lol.**

* * *

Somewhere, someone is looking out for her. She doesn't believe in angels. She doesn't believe in God. She believes in science. But there is someone out there looking out for her. Maybe it's the cosmic energy or something. Maybe angels do exist. Maybe Henry and Allison and her parents are somewhere up there in heaven still taking care of her when she really needs it. Because she's a strong person. She is independent. She can do anything. But when she feels helpless, being alone and sad and pregnant, some cosmic bullshit pulls through and she comes out on the other side.

'You're scared' Owen's voice rings in her head from their fight in Germany.

Maybe that replayed over and over in her head but she's brave. This is the bravest thing she's done.

She bought a fucking apartment. In fucking Seattle.

Why not.

She got the money when she sold her gorgeous apartment in Germany. Used that money to buy a house. A forever home. In Seattle. She's going to be fine.

On the day she truly broke up with Owen, she went to work and avoided Owen, and someone mentioned a property they're trying to sell. Newly renovated apartment in a high rise.

A high rise where she and Henry used to live.

Okay, sure, maybe it's a little bit of a trigger but she loved that place. It's close to the hospital. In a nice, hip area.

She thought of this as a sign. She's familiar. She knows the management. She still knows some of the doormen. This was home.

A week after finding out about the property, and after inspections and appraisals, she signed the papers and they handed her the keys to her new place.

Sure things are moving fast again but this time on her own terms. Things need to move fast.

She arranged her stuff to be shipped from Germany. It cost a lot of money but it's worth it. They're finally coming in a matter of hours.

She missed her things. Her own bed. Her couch. Her stuff.

People think of Teddy as that army surgeon chick who is in love with Owen. Great surgeon. Etc. But not many people know this about Theodora Altman: She loves music. It's her life. It's the thing that calms her down. Call her pretentious but she prefers the vinyl and the turntables over CD's. Thank god that fad is over and vinyl is back. Her Spotify is well organized and well used. She loves it. But not as much as she loves her record player and her collection of vinyls she inherited from her dad. Getting confirmation that her stuff, her very important stuff—the vinyls and the record player— are en route to Seattle has calmed her down immensely. She can't wait to be alone. In her own comfort zone. With her music. She can't wait to make the little gerbil listen the first crackles when the needle hits the vinyl. Make her listen to Joni Mitchell. The way she croons to Blue. The way Paul, John, Ringo, and George jam to Rubber Soul. She's never been so excited about anything in her life.

She can't wait.

The moment she walked in and looked around she knew she needed this apartment. To start over. This is going to be her home. She saw the fireplace. The living room where her little gerbil (she will relearn not calling her that. That's Owen's thing with her) will take her first few steps. The two bedroom haven she finally owns. Nice city and bay views. She's excited.

Her stuff is finally in a truck on land in Seattle. After three weeks of hotel living, she'll finally have her own bed back. She chuckles when she realizes her little surprise gerbil was conceived in that bed, or honestly maybe it was the kitchen counter, or the shower, she's not sure, but chances are it was in the bed.

She sits in her empty apartment waiting for the movers and she thought about every apartment she's every had in her life. Every bed she's slept in. From her dingy upper west side apartment to her nicer Upper West Side apartment after she finally became an attending, or to the bunk in Iraq, and then the cottage in Seattle, and her apartment with Henry, to her apartment in Germany, and this one, by far, is already her favorite just thinking about all the memories she's going to make here.

She wishes she get to share them with Owen, yes she still loves him, but she's also excited to show she can do this by herself.

She and Owen are coworkers at best these days. They try to avoid each other. They barely speak. He did show up for her prenatal appointment but they barely said a word to each other. He tries to talk to her but she pushes away because she really can't. Not yet. When they work together they're civil. They speak about work. She wonders if people even notice that they don't chitchat during surgery anymore.

Whatever, it doesn't matter to her these days because she has bigger, more exciting things. She's a homeowner and everything is starting to feel permanent but not in a scary way.

She watches as the movers file he stuff in. Directing them where to put the couch. The record player. The vinyls. Her bed. These are all she needs. She's spending a fortune shipping all this but, by god, it's worth it.

Her larger things (her couch, her bed) are eventually settled. She still had to unpack. (Bailey and Meredith Grey offered to help. "It could be fun" Meredith says.) But right now she has everything she needs. A spot by the window. Her record player. Her pile of essential vinyls. (The others will he unpacked some other time)

Like a kid, she kneels by it (she needs to it a stand. She adds it to her mental list) and gently places her favorite record on it, Joni Mitchell's Court and Spark. She lifts and gently sets the needle on the record. The crackle. The first few chords.

She's home.

She sits on the floor and leans against the wall. She takes a deep breath and lets the music take her away.

She has her own space.

She's fine. She's doing just fine.

Her little gerbil (she's really working on a new nickname) flutters in her. "I know, baby. In this house, we listen to Joni. Don't worry, we'll still listen to the Beatles. But mommy needs to relax. So we're gonna be listening to Joni for a while." She whispers.

She glances out the window. The sun finally set. The city lights twinkle. People settle into their homes.

She's on her floor. Her couch, bed, lamps, record player vinyl, and boxes and boxes of stuff surround her. Joni playing softly.

Her chest tightens and her emotions get the best of her. She lives in Seattle now. For real. And she has friends (Bailey and Grey. She's working on finding more, she promises. Maybe that guy Tom Koracick although he's probably on Team Amelia). Friends who care. She will be just fine.

Then it dawns on her. She misses Leo. More than she misses Owen. She misses sitting on the floor with Leo. Letting him crawl around her and climb her. She misses his sweet baby Leo smell.

She feels the tear down her cheek. The Same Situation is playing softly.

She's mad that he made her fall in love with Leo. What about the little family they created in the short time they lived together? Her, him, Leo. Wasn't that important to him too?

She turns the volume a little louder. She feels every note, every chord.

She's going to be okay.

She's home.

* * *

 **lol can anyone take a wild guess what i was listening to while i was stuck underground without service?**


	10. Chapter 10

Hiiii oh my god it's been too long. Life happened. SO MUCH OF LIFE HAPPENED. But I'm back. I wrote the first half of this immediately after my last chapter and the mood is obviously so different than the second half. And so much canon has happened im ... amazed... but... ugh guys here's my version ... for anyone who still cares.

Also may I suggest listening to Empress by Morningsiders .. because it's big Owen mood.

* * *

Court and Spark has been playing all day. Her apartment still unpacked. The sun is setting and she barely moved. She cried, apparently. She's fine. It wasn't sadness (it was), it wasn't regret. Maybe it's a pang of loneliness. It's definitely loneliness. No real friends. No Owen.

She's getting too lost in her thoughts and her confidence is faltering. She can't do this.

There was a soft knock on her door. She opens it and it's Owen. Owen holding pizza and a bag of groceries.

"I... know you don't want to see me. But I heard your stuff is here... and I thought I'd stop by and help unpack and I brought pizza and some essentials and groceries. You said we can still be friends. So I come bearing peace offering."

She wants to cry because it's exactly what she needs. She just stares at him. She misses him. Of course she still loves him.

"Can I come in? I mean, if you want I can also leave, but... I like listening to Joni too. And I can set up your bed... and..."

She opens the door fully to let him in.

"Have you eaten?" He asks.

She stares at him. He's meeker. She looks at his arms. she misses them. His eyes are sadder. Maybe he misses her too.

She watches as he sets the pizza on the counter And unpacks some paper plates and paper towels.

"I got some of your favorite snacks too"

She hasn't said a word and she just watches him move through her home.

"Teddy?"

"You didn't have to come"

"I figured you needed the company"

She did. Truth is she wants to grab his face and kiss him. But she wants to prove she can do this alone.

"Your place looks great"

"Thanks"

Why is she letting her pride stop her? She doesn't really know but she needs to prove a point. She doesn't need him. She will always be second to Amelia.

"I'm... uh... I'm gonna go set up your bed if you want and .. uh.. enjoy the pizza. I got your favorite"

She finally smiles at him. She cant help it. He smiles back. God, why is she so weak when it comes to him.

"Thanks, Owen... for coming and for the pizza"

He gives her a smile and goes into the bedroom.

Why can't she stay mad?

Why can't she stop?

It's really simple. She really loves him. More than anyone will ever understand. But she's not ready to forgive him and fall back into his arms. It's not going to be easy. But they do have a baby coming. But she also needs to protect herself.

She takes a slice of pizza. And she can see him in the room setting up a bed frame.

"Did you eat?" She's startled by her own voice. She couldn't control herself. "I mean.. you... can eat with me if you want? I can't finish this by myself"

She seems him startled too. He puts her tools down and looks at her. "Yeah I can eat"

She smiles. Goddamnit. Teddy pull yourself together.

"Is this the same bed from Germany?" He asks as he picks up a slice.

"Yeah" she says "I love that bed. The frame is new though"

"Our baby was conceived in that bed"

She chuckles "Yeah, well, or was it the kitchen? Or the floor? Or the window sill? It's all unclear"

He doesn't say anything, but she looks away. "How's Leo?"

"Leo is good. He misses you"

She can feel him still staring at her. Even though her eyes are focused on the toppings on her pizza.

"I miss him too" it's true. She means that.

"I miss you—"

"Owen—"

"I know, I know"

She sees him look back down at his pizza.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. His tones changes to a more casual voice.

She runs her hand down her bump. She's getting so big.

"Heavy. Uncomfortable. But it's fine. I'm fine."

"You look good...I mean.. healthy.. glowing"

She doesn't answer. What is she supposed to say to that.

"I miss—"

"Owen, please"

"Sorry"

The rest of the night they spent in separate rooms. She was slowly unpacking in the living room, ("only the light stuff!" Owen scolds lightly. She just rolls her eyes at him) and he tackles the bed frame and the bed and the dresser.

They barely spoke, but the music kept playing. They've moved on from Joni to The Rolling Stones to Duran Duran.

It's getting late. The sun set a long time ago. She's exhausted carrying the small human. And she finds him in the bedroom, sweaty, hot, red.

Her knees weaken for him. She aches for him. Despite how mad she is, or was, she still daydreams about kissing that sweaty neck—just like when she used to daydream about kissing him back when they were in the hot steamy desert.

"Owen—" her voice croaks a little. Filled with emotion, maybe lust, and he looks at her with a gentle smile.

"Yeah?"

"It's getting late..."

"Oh."

"Yeah"

A part of her wants to ask him to stay. Test out the bed. Hold her. But she remembers why they're not together.

But maybe just tonight. Just this one time.

"Okay well, I can come back tomorrow or something.. install the—"

"You can uhm... stay if you want..."

"Uh-"

"Oh. Right. No. It's okay. You have to get Leo, I get it—"

"No... no.. Leo was going to spend a night with Betty anyway..."

"Oh."

"I can stay ... if you're sure"

She bites her lip. Is she? Is she sure?

"I'll sleep on the couch..."

"No... no.. stay in the bed... if.. you.."

She wants to close the gap between them and kiss this lips and run her hands down her arms. Hold those large, strong hands... lean in and give him a kiss.

What's stopping her?

Her brain. She knows better.

But he came all the way here to help her, be with her.

"Are you sure?"

Fuck it.

She walks to him and pulls him in.

His mouth. The way he tastes and his hands on her hips. It's everything. It's everything she's craving.

This is just one night, her brain tells her heart. Don't get attached. Just. She needs this tonight. Just one night.

It was hazy, she doesn't really know what happened or why she let this happened but she's in bed. He's holding her. They're definitely naked. His hand on her bump, feeling their baby kick. His lips pressed against her hair. She can feel him breathing her in. Her heart was pounding. It's pounding heard.

They don't say anything. They don't have to.

She can feel herself relaxing and falling asleep.

She's always felt safe in his arms.

Tomorrow she knows she will have to clean up her own mess. She knows she shouldn't have let this happen. This is going to complicate things. She doesn't want to be with him.

But tonight, she wants to be held. She wants to feel loved.

And she truly does.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooo. Happy quarantine! Here's a new chapter. Sorry for the delay. But this week's episode really inspired me to update this. Pleeeease review because that also inspires me :)**

* * *

She woke up, his arms wrapped around her tightly, afraid to let her go. He's asleep, snoring gently. She stirs and wakes him up gently. His blue eyes flutter open and stares into hers.

"Hey" he whispers

"Hi." She offers a soft smile.

She doesn't want him to go or unwrap his arms. She knows this for sure. Her heart agrees.

"I have to tell you something" he says. She stares at him and nods, urging him to go on. Her hand reaching for his face. Caressing gently. "I miss you. I want to be with you. And I will do anything to regain that trust. You're my everything Teddy."

She hides in his chest, pressing her lips against his warm skin. She missed this.

"I made a mess." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"I was so hurt and stubborn that I may have overreacted. Owen, it's always been you. You've always been my person. And I was so scared to lose you that I ran away before you could leave me, losing you in the process anyway—"

"You're never going to lose me."

"I'm sorry, for this mess."

"I want to be with you, Teddy. I want to raise our children together. I want to be with our baby every single day. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning. I want you to be with Leo for every milestone and I know it's not always what I want, but I know you want that too."

"I do. But Owen—"

"I know. But I don't want to be with Amelia. That's it's always been you. I promise." He pulls her closer to him. She feels their little gerbil squirming. She knows he can feel her too.

"She missed you."

"I missed her too. And you."

"Move in with me." Teddy blurts out.

"I was just going to say I was going to list my house" Owen says and chuckles

"We have plenty of space. Leo and our baby can have their own rooms."

"It's perfect."

"Owen, don't make me regret this."

"I wouldn't dare."

"We're having a baby really soon, Owen. We can't just fuck around anymore"

"Really soon." He says "Allison. She's coming. Really soon."

Teddy's eyes light up "Yeah, Allison. That's her name."

"Marry me?"

Teddy laughs "No."

"But—"

"Not yet."

* * *

She moved into her new place a few weeks ago and it's finally starting to feel like home. She is three days past her due date. She doesn't want to be pregnant anymore only because it's uncomfortable and she can barely walk and there is still so much to do.

She's fully unpacked. Owen is still slowly moving in. But they've decided to prioritize setting up their baby's nursery first and Leo's new bedroom.

Teddy's life has been a whirlwind, per usual.

She's happy to have Owen back in her life but her nightmares have been waking her up almost every night.

Nightmares about losing Owen again. Nightmares about Afghanistan.

Nightmares about Allison, her friend.

Nightmares about losing friends.

Nightmares about losing Megan.

Nightmares about Henry.

Nightmares about giving birth-which was interrupted by what she's pretty sure was a contraction.

But for each nightmare she's woken up to, she reaches for Owen and he's there. And he'd unconsciously pull her closer to him and kisses her head.

In last night's particular nightmare, she was in the middle of the dessert, waddling, heavily pregnant, and couldn't find anyone. And she was so thirsty. There were sounds of helicopters and bombs going off but she can't see anything except miles and miles of desert. And in the dream she had a contraction. And she was pretty sure she had it in real life. She woke up and felt a ripple of pain but it went away. She stayed awake and waited for another one but nothing. The entire morning she's doing everything to induce her labor, really hoping for another contraction, but nothing, just regular cramping.

Owen gets home and greets her with a kiss. "How are you and the gerbil today?"

"She needs to get out. I can't do this anymore." She says plainly

"She not ready"

"Yes she is. She's just being stubborn." She retorts with a scowl. "Leo is down for the night. I can reheat dinner if you're hungry?"

"Starving" he responds. Pulling her close to him for a hug, but she has other ideas.

"We have to have sex..."

"Teddy—"

"It induces labor"

"Okay..."

She feels aggressive, and she drags him to their bedroom and strips her clothes and gets on all fours. It's the only comfortable sexual position for her these days.

"Jeez, Altman. Where's the romance?"

"Shut up, Owen. Please? I'm begging. I just want her out now! Please just fuck me."

"Okay, I'm not just gonna fuck you. I'm going to make love to you but can I kiss you first?"

She sighs. "Fine. Can you just lay down and I can get on top of you. I really can't get on my back" she says shyly

"Why don't you get on your side?" He coaxes, caressing her face. He helps her position herself. He faces her and kisses her lips softly at first, slipping a tongue. His hand on her side. Feeling their baby kick her ribs softly. She feels him smile against her lips. He adjusts and spoons her and caresses her side, her thigh, separating her legs. Kissing her neck. Reaching over to touch her. She's excited and ready for him and she knows nothing turns him on more than a heated Teddy. He sucks on her neck and she feels him getting hard against her back. She moans, she couldn't help it. It feels so good but slightly uncomfortable, but she wants him in her. This could be the last time they make love for a while and she wants this to last. If this doesn't work tonight she's out of ideas.

"Owen please" she begs, rubbing her ass against him and she feels him get harder.

"All fours please" he whispers. Helping her.

She feels his strong warm hands on her hips, firmly, almost massaging them, as he slowly slips into her. She moans. God he feels so good.

It doesn't take long. Both of come after a few minutes. She lies on her side panting heavily. Feeling the ripples of her orgasm, mixed with a mild contraction. She moans and quivers and reaches for him for another kiss. She feels the pleasure and pain and she couldn't get enough. Feeling and hoping that this is it.

"Keep touching me" she orders him. And he does. His skillful hand on her. Moving. Flickering. Fast. She comes again immediately and this time with a stronger contraction threat makes her growl louder and more animalistic.

"Teds, are you okay"

"Keep going. Keep going."

She comes another time, this time followed by another contraction much stronger than the last, which makes her let out an involuntary scream of pain.

"Was that a-"

"I think so." She responds. Panting. Panting really hard. Hiding in his chest. Moaning. "God, Owen."

She pulls his hand from between her legs and whispers thanks.

"Are you okay?" He kisses her head and caresses her face.

"Yeah" she whispers. Still panting. "I hope this starts something"

"Sounded like it was..."

"From your lips to god's ears, Hunt" she responds. Still feeling tender between her legs. Feeling orgasmic, but also her uterus contracting, and her daughter kicking her ribs much harder.

"She's kicking?"

"Right in the rib. At least she's getting in position"

"She'll come out soon, don't worry"

"The sooner the better because I am miserable."

Once she catches her breath and her the contraction has passed. She gives him a little smile.

"That's probably the last time we're gonna have sex for a while, huh?" She says nuzzling into him

"Probably."

They lie in silence. Their heartbeats and breaths fill the room. She leaves little kisses on his neck and he gently caresses her side, sending shivers down her spine. She can feel him get overprotective over her. She feels happy and tingly but lets out a little whimper when her cramps get a little more intense.

"Another one?" He asks, a little worried, a little hopeful

She sighs "not really, more like a cramp now. It was definitely stronger when I also having an orgasm."

"Maybe it's starting"

"I hope so"

"I love you, Teddy."

"Me too." She says softly. "You still have another round in you?"

She smiles when he laughs in response and pulls her on top of him. She sits up and straddles him, trying to lean for a kiss hit her belly getting in the way. She frowns when she couldn't reach so she grinds her hips against him gently. And caresses him until he gets ready for her. She sinks down on him and moans in pleasure as she sinks down, throwing her head back and grabbing her swollen breasts, clenching around him. She feels him throbbing in her and she moans loudly. She couldn't bounce as fast as she used to so she slowly moves. His hands on her hips helping her softly. He finds her incredibly sexy, even with her belly between them. She glows in the moonlight. Her moans fill the room. And with another orgasm comes another contraction, this time it felt very strong and very real that she had to grab onto Owen and dig her claws into his forearms. He stops and lifts her off of him.

"Teddy—"

Teddy rides this wave a little longer. A longer contraction is good, right? She thought. Her whole body clenches as the pain go on. It eventually subsides and she curls up in bed.

"Okay I may have overdone that" she tries to laugh it off but she's a little shaken from the pain.

"You good?"

"Yeah. That was definitely a contraction."

"Okay, should I time..."

"No not yet. It's definitely just one."

"We should get some rest"

"Yeah..."

She feels him curl up around her and hold her tightly.

"Owen you should get something to eat"

"I'm okay. I wanna hold you"

"Okay."

She closes her eyes and lets the pain pass, while he pets her hip, until she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

She was having some vivid dream when she feels another pain shooting off on her side. Her eyes flutter open and she squints at her alarm clock. 2:30. Owen is asleep next to her, snoring softly. He didn't even stir when she tries to sit up.

Was that a contraction?

She waits.

She feels another one ripple in.

Definitely a contraction. 2:38. Contraction every 8 minutes. Great.

She pulls out an app she downloaded on her phone to time contractions and started pacing their bedroom. No reason to wake Owen up yet.

8 minutes then 9. Then 10. Then she feels hopeless when it stops.

Then a big one brings her to her knees on the edge of the bed and she lets out a loud "fuck". Owen jolts up and looks at her.

"Honey?"

"Fuck" she whispers taking deep breaths.

"Are you—" scrambling out of the bed

"I think so. 7 minutes apart. 1 minute long." She pants

"Why didn't you wake me up"

"You need sleep. You've been working —"

"Teddy!"

"Did your water break?"

"No. It's gonna be a while. They're still pretty far apart. I've only had a few. Go back to sleep"

"No! Are you crazy?"

She gets up again once the surge passes and paces their bedroom again.

"Teddy—"

"Shut up. This is what feels good. I need complete silence. Please. I'm fine. Go back to bed. I'll wake you."

"No. Let me help. Let me time it. I'll stay quiet"

She tosses her phone at him to time the contractions and keeps pacing with her eyes closed.

"You are definitely in active—"

"You said you'll stay quiet. I know I'm in fucking active labor"

"We should go to the hospital."

"No. Not yet. I don't want to labor there."

"Ok well I'm gonna call my mom to see if she can pick up Leo—"

Before she could answer another contraction hits her and she bends over to and breathes through it.

"Okay that was definitely too close"

"Shut up, Owen!" She screams through gritted teeth.

Owen walks to her and she was about to fight him off but he holds her close.

"This is it, Altman. We're gonna have a baby."

She leans her forehead against his shoulder.

"This is it."

* * *

 **I really thought I was just going to abandon this story but I think I'm going to keep going! :) Please review! Not going to lie-i have no idea how to feel about canon Teddy, but also I'm mildly in love with Tom (don't worry this fic is Tom free! and I've decided it will remain Tom free). Anyways I would love to hear your thoughts! :) I'm also mildly drunk writing this (quarantine life) I don't even know if it makes sense. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Update time! Anyone else getting tired of this quarantine life? But also it means I have time to rewatch all Teddy episodes. :)**

* * *

Teddy has felt a lot of pain. But nothing compared to this. And Owen whispering encouraging shit in her ear just makes her want to punch him right in the throat.

"You promised you would shut the fuck up" she grunts.

He finally convinced her to go to the hospital once her contractions were longer, and Teddy has never felt such misery in her life. Her water broke on the way to the hospital when Owen hit a speed bump. It was so comical that the two of them shared a laugh, until another contraction hit, then she wanted to slap the smile out of Owen's face.

She's been in labor for what seems like years, but according to Owen it's "only" been 8 hours and she's very, very close to choking him.

But he never left her side. He held her and kissed her head and wiped her sweat and he stayed quiet but kept encouraging her when she needed it.

The truth was, there wasn't enough pain to distract her from her fears. So many 'what if's' going through her head. What if there's something wrong. What if Allison is not ok. What if she's not okay, it's a geriatric pregnancy after all. What if she loses the baby. What if Owen doesn't really love her. What if Owen leaves her and she's stuck with a baby. What if she's not equipped to be a mother. What if. What if. What if she fails. She's not good at failing. She's never been insufficient but what if she's an insufficient mother, partner. What if.

"Breathe, Teddy." Owen whispers

She takes a deep breath and tries to meditate. She's gone through worse pain. Mostly emotional. Losing all of her loved ones? That's definitely worse than this. She got through that, and she will go through this.

She closes her eyes and thinks about her mom. Her mom would tell her she's being so hard on herself. That she's not gonna fail. That she's more than enough. That she's strong.

She thinks about Allison. God, would she be in the same position and pain if Allison didn't die. Would she even be having a baby. Would she meet Owen? Probably not. That's an entirely different life. But she thinks about Allison, her favorite person in the world. She pictures Allison smiling at her telling her that everything happens for a reason, and she's here for a reason. She's here to bring life into this world. She has a mission to raise someone who will do good. She hopes that her baby girl will inherit her namesake's free spirit and positive disposition that kept her afloat all those years.

She thinks about her dad, who would appear to be indifferent about her life choices but would be incredibly pissed at Owen knocking her up, but he would make a playlist that would calm her down and he would tell her that Owen will be there and Owen will protect her and their baby and he will be a good dad because Owen is just like him in a sense that he is protective of the people he cares about. But he'd also say to her, 'Theodora, you better watch out for your baby girl and make sure she will always have her freedom. And I know you love Duran Duran but there are other musicians she'd need to expose herself to'

She thinks about Henry. Henry. If she didn't lose him, would they have had kids? Henry would remind her that she needs to be strong. That she is capable of love and that she should let Owen in. Because Owen loved her for years. She and Owen have been through hell and back and have gone through lovers and they still always end up with each other. He would make a joke about how if she can't have him, Owen would be the next best thing.

She wished every single one of them would physically be there to carry her through this, but every single one of them had led her to this very moment. She summons all of them in her head. Just cheering her on. Telling her she can do it. Telling her that she deserves Owen. She deserves Owen's love and she deserves happiness. She deserves this tiny human and their unconventional family.

For a minute she forgets what she was doing. She faintly hears Carina, but she's too delirious and tired.

"Don't push. You push or you tear. 30 seconds. Breathe."

She feels Owen kiss her hair and she melts. She is safe in Owen's arms. He's not going to let anything happen to her.

"Please tell me something to distract me" she begs Owen. Her hand clutching his tightly.

"I'm in love with you—"

And she lets him speak. And he gives a beautiful speech. And she listens. And she absorbs. And she believes. Because she has to trust her heart this time and she has to let go of the fear. And she has to believe that this time it's her turn. And he had to go through all those women so he can realize that it's always been her. And that he's always been in love with her. And she believes him now. And she's not going to be cynical anymore. And she's going to let him in.

And she's feeling the contraction coming and in a few seconds they're going to have their own baby. A baby they made out of love, because they truly loved each other. This wasn't an accident. There are no accidents. This is reality. This life. This man by her side. This newborn being handed to her. This is all real.

"Does she have a name?"

"Allison." They say together.

And just like that, all her fears and pain are gone. She can do this. She will be just fine.

She will figure it out.

* * *

The first few nights having Allison home was rough for her. She didn't want to sleep or blink or look away from Allison not even for just a second. She absolutely has no idea what the fuck she's doing. The first night she had to feed Allison without a nurse helping her was a struggle. She cried when Allison cried. She cried louder when Allison screamed.

She still is having a hard time feeding Allison and understanding her needs and every day she feels like she's failing more and more and more. And not only does she feel like a failure but she also feels like Allison does not like her very much.

"Come on, baby girl, please just take mommy's nipple so we can both get this over with" she cries and begs the infant.

And she looks down and all she sees is a red faced little squish, her little gums exposed.

"I know you're hungry. You have to be hungry. I'm hungry. Your dad and Leo will be home soon and I know you like him better already but please, please, please just latch on"

"You know she's probably freaking out because you're freaking out, right?"

She's never been so relieved to hear Owen's voice. She and Allison were crying so loudly she didn't even hear Owen come home.

"I'm not freaking out." She hiccups.

"Teddy, breathe" says with a little smile. He walks over to her and picks up Allison and soothes her. "Maybe she's not hungry." He says calmly pets Allison's back. Her crying subsides and she falls asleep peacefully in his arms.

"I don't know how you did that." She says tearfully. She doesn't understand how she can't understand how to do a simple task like getting her own child to stop crying.

Leo makes her way to Teddy and curls up by her for attention. She pulls him into her lap for snuggles and Leo just nuzzles in her arms. Her sweet boy whom she's grown to love and adore.

"At least someone likes me"

"Allie likes you. She's just absorbing your panic"

She melts at the sight of him soothing their baby. He leaves a kiss on Allison's little head and gives Teddy a smile. She can't help but cry some more and she doesn't know if it's the hormones or her failure or it's simply Owen being adorable.

"Here, take her. And breathe. And put her by your heart. And keep breathing. Leo and I got you something"

She takes the baby from him and Leo snuggles by her side. Owen places a kiss on top of her head and pulls something out of his jacket pocket.

He opens the small box and it's a necklace with little pendants that says "A" and "L".

"It's A for Allison and L for Leo"

Tears pool in her and she blinks them away. He wipes them and kisses her forehead.

"I love it" she says "I love you."

"We love you too. And you're doing a wonderful job. Right, Leo? Mama's doing great?"

"Yeah! Mama!"

Teddy wraps her other arm around Leo and pulls him close. Okay, maybe she's not failing.

* * *

"Can you believe she's a month old already?" Teddy cheers one morning as she makes coffee and breakfast. She glances at Owen who is pacing the kitchen with Allison in his arms. Her big blue eyes staring at Teddy and little fist clutching Owen's collar.

"She's growing too fast" he sighs.

Teddy is bewildered by her life a month after having Allison. It seems so normal and comfortable. Sure, it's hard, and sure Allison is just starting to like her, but it feels right.

"Hey I've been wanting to talk to you about something." She says as she feeds Leo a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Are you finally gonna say yes to marrying me?" He responds with a smirk. She just chuckles back at him. It's true. He's been asking every day since Allison was born. Nonchalantly. In passing. No grand gestures. And she always just chuckles and rolls her eyes. One day she'll say yes when she feels like the time is right.

"No. I was gonna say. What if I adopt Leo? Is that a you conversation or .. do I have to include Amelia or.."

He smiles "Really?"

"Yeah? I love him. And he's part of our family. And you and me, we're going to be together... forever, right?"

"Right."

"And Al, she needs her big brother, and it just makes this official. Do you think that's okay?"

He walks to her and kisses the top of her head "that's more than okay. And Amelia is Auntie Amelia, but you? You are his mama. He knows that."

Leo has been calling her mama since he started talking. And he refuses to leave Teddy's side since Allison was born. Adopting Leo is just the last piece of the puzzle, and she'll have her perfect little family.

"Good. I just want him to be officially mine too. Our little babies." She pets Leo's curls and he looks at her with his bright eyes and cheeky smile. "Do you want me to officially be your mama?" Leo just giggles in response and says "mama"

She can feel Owen watching while he burps Allison. "Motherhood looks good on you, Altman."

His smile. The way he looks at her. This has to be real. She has to believe this is real. "You look really sexy with a tiny baby in your arms."

"Hey Teddy? Will you marry me?"

She laughs again "you already asked today and it's only seven o'clock. Try again tomorrow"

"Come on. You just asked if you could adopt Leo. Why can't I ask if you wanna marry me?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"...I don't... have a good answer"

He pulls out a ring box from his pocket and puts it on the kitchen counter in front of Teddy.

"My mom gave me this when Allie was born"

She just stares at the ring box.

"Owen—"

"It's a family heirloom."

"Marry me."

She laughs. "It's always been a yes. But it doesn't have to be now or soon. But it's always a yes, Owen"

"Well, officially you get the ring. If it makes you feel any better none of the other wives get the heirloom ring. Meghan didn't even get the ring. I didn't even know it's up for grabs"

"Well, Evelyn has always been my family."

"So can we make this official?"

"Promise you'll never hurt me again?"

"Promise"

"Okay, fine. I'll marry you, Hunt" she says with a soft laugh

"God, finally"

She opens the ring box and sees the beautiful ring.

"Keep this somewhere safe. I will lose it"

He laughs and gives her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

 **:) hi. Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiii. Are we still interested in this? lol because I really need some happy Towen, like damn guys.**

* * *

She wakes up from one of the best sleeps she's ever had in her life. She doesn't know if it's because she's tired or Owen has just tired her out.

When she opens her eyes, Owen's blue eyes just stares into hers.

"Okay that's creepy" she laughs lightly

"You're a cute sleeper"

"Shut up" she laughs. She melts when he leans in for a kiss and rolls on top of her. "Again?"

"Mhmm" he says moving onto her neck "good morning"

"Mmm good morning."

She can't imagine life now without this. People do say marry your best friend. And she truly believes in that. She hasn't loved anyone as much as she loved Owen and Allison.

Allison. Her best friend. Her favorite person. She was her best friend, her roommate, and one night they were more than that. And they truly loved each other because they genuinely understood each other. She loved Allison with all her heart. It wasn't a phase or anything either. She falls in love with souls—men, women... that didn't matter. She loved Allison and the way Allison made her feel.

But Owen—with Owen, it's different. Owen makes her feel electric and alive and important. And that with that addictive high, comes the unimaginable pain when he kept choosing someone else.

But now, this, where is she is in life now, she hopes to never feel that kind of pain again. Because they finally found their way back to each other after years of bad timing. And they love each other. And she feels Owen's love.

They're going to get married. And Owen will finally be hers.

"Let's get married next weekend" she blurts out. Her own words shock her. "Just us and some friends and family and—"

"Yes" he says. He laughs and pulls her in for a really long kiss.

He crawls down between her legs.

And she feels good.

She feels happy.

She feels electric.

* * *

They sip their coffees and she reads the newspaper while he tries to feed Leo his oatmeal.

She puts her newspaper down and looks at him lovingly.

"What?" He responds with a smile.

"Nothing."

"What?" He insists. His smile getting bigger.

"I'm just excited" she says. "You don't mind, right? That we're rushing into this? I mean—we're practically married, and I really don't want the whole attention or think about guest lists and flowers and cake. I just wanna do it. But I mean we should still have cake and wine and it will still be fun..."

"I don't mind. We'll do whatever you want."

"Okay. I'm actually kinda giddy."

"Good."

She goes back to her newspaper but she can't stop smiling.

It feels good to be happy. It feels right.

The only wedding she's had was with Henry, and that wasn't really a real wedding. But she's not really the wedding type, so this is perfect. She doesn't have to worry about inviting her family because Owen's family is the only family she's known since she lost her parents.

"Let's call Megan" she says as she puts down her newspaper again and dials Megan's number and puts it on speakerphone. She stands by him and he pulls her into his lap and gives her neck a kiss.

"Theodora, it's seven in the morning" Megan answers right away

"Good morning, Megan!" Teddy cheers and Owen mumbles something similar

"Why are you so chipper?"

"Meg, listen. Can you come up here this weekend?" Owen asks in his big brother voice, while Teddy grins from ear to ear. His arm feels amazing wrapped around her waist.

"What? Why? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's great. Just come up here with Farouk and Riggs. Just for the weekend."

"Why?"

Teddy smiles and leans her head against Owen. "We're getting married" she looks at him and he smiles back at her.

Megan was silent on the phone for a second. "WHAT! Are you serious? Why so soon? What's up?"

"I don't know. We just don't want to wait anymore" Teddy offers

"So will you come?" Owen asks

"Of course! Are you kidding me?! I have to tell Nathan! Book flights! What did mom say! You guys! Finally!"

"We haven't told mom yet" Owen says "don't say anything."

"Was there even a secret engagement period I didn't know about"

Teddy laughs "yeah it was about a twenty hour period."

"Cute. Well, this is a way to wake me up. I can't wait to see you guys! Am I the maid of honor?"

"I don't think we're doing any of that but sure if that makes you feel better"

"You guys!" Megan squeals again "this feels right. I'm so excited. Whats the plan?"

They looked at each other and shrugged because they really don't have a plan.

"Well, we haven't talked about. We're thinking just here at home. Backyard. Catered food. Family. Friends"

Megan just squeals in response. "Okay. Well. See you soon. And Teds I'll talk to you later about girl stuff. Anyways I gotta go take Farouk to school. Love you both"

She hangs up and Teddy just leans against Owen. He kisses her hair and feeds Leo another spoonful of oatmeal.

"We're really gonna do this?" She asks him, just as a reassurance. No doubts. No fear.

"We are."

"Great" she turns to face him and gives him a long kiss. "I love you, Owen."

"I love you too, Teddy."

* * *

"Owen and I are getting married this weekend." Teddy casually blurts out to Miranda Bailey.

Miranda looks at her friend and chuckles. "What's the rush?"

"I don't know. He proposed yesterday and I woke up this morning and I was just like hey Owen let's get married this weekend. Like, I don't want to wait anymore."

"After you turned down the man's marriage proposal a hundred times before?"

Teddy laughs, but then stops. "do you think it's kinda fast? Is that why you're asking?"

"No, I was just wondering. Is someone dying? Does anyone need insurance" Miranda asks smirking, gently poking her friend on the side.

Teddy playfully rolls her eyes at her friend and laughs "there's no reason. We just want to get married to Owen already. I feel like it's time. And I'm only telling you this because you're my friend and you're invited. I mean—if you can make it. Obviously, it's last minute, so I'd understand if you can't."

"Ah, of course. I've been to all of Hunt's weddings why not this one. This is hopefully the last." Bailey says mindlessly

She chuckles and panics for a second "oh god he's done this so many times. Is that why he doesn't care anymore? He's just letting me call the shots. And it's hopefully his last one, and I'm making him rush into it and it's not going to be special and oh god maybe this was a mistake—"

"Hey Altman. Breathe. I was just kidding. Do what feels right. If this weekend feels right do it then. Who cares! And if he's letting you call all the shots, it's not because he doesn't care. It's because he wants to give you whatever you want because he cares about you. And men are stupid and do not care about weddings." Bailey says and gives Teddy a reassuring squeeze on the arm. "And yes I will be there. I wouldn't miss it"

"Okay." She says calmly, but with a little smile. "Bailey. I'm finally marrying Hunt."

Miranda laughs. "Finally." Miranda Bailey could possibly be her only friend in Seattle. Life got busy and they both got busy and they don't do Ladies Night anymore or hang out anymore but she's glad she still has a friend in Bailey. "Don't ask me to be a bridesmaid though."

Teddy scrunches her nose and makes a face "No. I won't do that to anyone. I barely want to be a bride."

"Thank god. I'm happy for you and Hunt. So.. no one is pregnant or dying right?"

"No!"

"Okay good."

* * *

"Should we call your mom? Or should we tell her in person? I mean, she lives right there—"

He chuckles and she shoots him a glare. "Are you nervous to tell my mom? Because you're talking really fast and you're a little manic."

"No—yes. It's your mom."

"She'll be excited."

"So do we call or—"

"We'll stop by." He gives her hand a squeeze and reassure her.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay doing it this weekend? I want you to feel special too. And if you want a big wedding we can do that."

He laughs and pulls her in for a kiss. "You're cute when you're nervous. I want whatever you want, Teddy. I'd marry you tomorrow if that's what you want."

She pulls away and holds his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. "Okay. I just want to make sure you tell me what you want too."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Who can I write to to advocate for Teddy Altman and Towen? because they grey writers are really hurting my feelings. Also it's hard to write happy towen right now uuugh. I need some inspiration lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Is anyone else up for fluff because I always start writing angst and end up with just... fluff. If there's anything you need to know about me, I love music and i usually listen to a song when I write chapters. If you want some musical accompaniment to this 2,000+ words of fluff, may I suggest listening to Make It Mine by Jason Mraz.**

 **Anyways, I love you all. Thanks for your comments. I really, really, really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Owen. Why am I terrified to tell your mother?" Teddy asks as they pull up to Evelyn's house to pick up the kids.

"You shouldn't be though."

"But I am"

"Why?"

Before she could answer Evelyn opens the and Leo darts out and runs to Teddy before they could say anything.

"Hi Leo" Teddy says as she crouches down to pick him up.

"Hey mom, can we tao to you for a second?" Owen starts as they walk into Evelyn's house.

"Sure…. What's going on?"

"We were thinking of getting married… here.. in your backyard"

"Oh. You guys were engaged? Did I miss the announcement—"

"Yeah? Well since yesterday. And we want to get married this weekend. Megan's coming. Just a small wedding, family members, food, wine."

Evelyn looks at her son and then at Teddy. "God, finally. Yeah of course."

Teddy and Owen look at each other with a smile. They're doing it. They're getting married. Sure it was fast. But nothing's stopping them now.

Owen goes to get get Allison, leaving Teddy and Evelyn alone in the living room. "Do you think we're moving into this to fast—" Teddy blurts out "I mean, no right?"

"Did you know that I've been waiting forever to give that ring to Owen? I didn't give it to him when he proposed to Beth. And you came along and I met you and I just liked you more than Beth and I'm not gonna lie, Teddy I've been holding that ring for you. And then he broke up with Beth and I didn't give it to him either when he proposed to Cristina, especially not when he proposed to Amelia. I don't know. I just had a feeling that it would always end up with you. So when Allison was born I gave him the ring, he didn't even know there's a ring. He doesn't know that I've secretly been holding it for you. Teddy, when all the bad things happen to him, you've always been by his side. When they found Megan you flew here to be there for him—for us. You've always been kind to him, to me, to my family. I've always thought of you as one of my kids. This isn't rushed. This isn't moving too fast. This is a long time coming."

Teddy doesn't realize she's crying, but she feels a sense of belonging. She's never been so excited to be a part of their family. Owen comes back with a sleeping Allison in the carseat and he looks at them confusedly.

Evelyn just pulls Teddy in for a hug. "I can't wait for the two of you to get married. I'm honored you want to do it here."

"Thank you"

"What did I miss?" Owen asks, chuckling nervously.

"Nothing. Just talking." Evelyn says, wrapping her arm around Teddy. "I know you two are busy so I'll look into the flowers and cake or anything you need."

"Really you don't—"

"I'd love to. Please. Let me"

"Okay. Thank you" Teddy says, smiling at her future mother-in-law.

* * *

The past year in Teddy's life has been complete chaos, it was a great thing—to have a baby, to fall back in love with Owen, to put her roots in somewhere. It's also scary because it's Owen. She and Owen have always had a rocky relationship. They were the king and queen of bad timing. They've hurt each other. They've forgiven each other. They've gone through a lot. But the past year was all the years of bad timing and chaos wrapped into one. Everyone seems to be so sure that she and Owen were meant for each other except her and Owen. She can't help but still have doubts and fears, because it's Owen even though Owen is the one constant in her life for the past decade. People came and went but Owen is still there and will always be there. She's afraid to lose that. She doesn't know who she'd be without him.

She listens to him snoring lightly next to her. She smiles at how peaceful he looks.

She can't sleep because she's terrified of what's going to happen next. They get married, and then what? They will be okay, she wants to believe that. But they both don't exactly have a great track record when it comes to relationships or marriage. But maybe all those relationships failed so they can be together. She has to look at things half full.

She remembers when they first met. She hated him. She hated his guts. She hated how serious he always was. She hated having him as her competition. She was just inherently pissed off because he was male and she already knows how hard she'll have to work extra hard. And she knew he hated her guts at first. But the moment they work together and got to know each other, she knew he's her new favorite person in the planet.

She calms down when she realizes she's lucky enough to be marrying her favorite person in the planet.

She lets herself get excited. Not everyone is as lucky as her.

She runs her fingers through his hair and he doesn't even stir, but there's a small smile on his face.

She thinks about the day he flew to Germany, professing his love for her. How happy she felt at the moment. How good it felt to be held by him and to have his arms wrapped around her and that crashing crippling pain that immediately followed when she slammed the door behind him and when she heard his footsteps get fainter and fainter away from her door. How she stood there a little longer, because maybe he'd come back. She promised herself that that was the last time she's going to let Owen Hunt hurt her, but she quickly took it back because she knows it's not going to be the last because whatever happens she knows she has a soft spot for him and she will keep letting him in. She hopes that after today he never does ever again. Not that kind of hurt again. She hopes he'll never walk away from her like that again. She hopes that he continues to fight for her.

She knows it's not going to be simple from here on out. There will be challenges. Different kind of challenge. Kids will grow up. She and Owen will grow old. Shit will be thrown at them, no doubt. But whatever happens she hopes they will get through it together, side by side, hand in hand. She hopes her sleeping will get easier. The feeling of fear and worry will dissipate. She has to trust that this is going to work. Trust that this is for the best. Accept that she's lucky enough to be able to welcome good things in her life.

Good things happen. Love is real.

* * *

She looks ahead down the aisle. He's standing there smiling at her. Their friends and family looking at her. She laughs when she sees Megan crying. She's standing by Nathan and Farouk. Allison content in her arms. Evelyn is beaming at her. Leo by her side. This is it. Her family and friends watching. She walks towards Owen and he takes her hands in his. They laugh, making this casual because it is casual. They want to make it casual. They're best friends. Promising to spend the rest of their lives being best friends and loving one another.

When it's time to exchange vows they looked at each other and she can't help but laugh.

"Seriously, Teddy?" He says jokingly, making everyone laugh.

"Shut up, I'm nervous, I haven't done this before."

"Yeah your express wedding didn't have your personalized vows?"

"I mean I know you're an expert at this but no need to rub it in"

"Please stop bantering and get on with it" Megan heckles.

"Owen—" She starts, looking into his eyes. "I hated your guts the first time I met you. I'm sure you already know this because I like you remind you every now and then. Somewhere along the way I got to know who you are and what you are and I pestered you enough that I got into the marrow of who you are—the real you. I find myself so lucky to be one of the very few people who know and understand you. There are very few of us. You're not an easy person to get to know. But as much as hated you in the beginning, I also loved you. I loved so many things about you. There was something so charming about the anal-retention and the discipline and the skill. I just knew I wanted to be around you. You've been my very best friend since that day you assisted me on that CABG. I vow to continue loving you and to keep you as my most favorite person in the planet. I can't wait to grow old with you and bicker with you for the rest of my life. You're my person Owen Hunt. And I love you. I can't wait to spend forever showing you that I'm worthy of your love." She smiles at him after getting through her vow, which was completely different from what she wrote down.

Owen leans into her ear and whispers "That was really cheesy, Altman"

Teddy just chuckles "I hate you" she whispers back.

The officiant motions for Owen to go and Teddy just laughs again and shakes her head.

"Really, Teddy?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm laughing."

"Theodora Grace Altman. We went through so much already, we haven't even started. When I started writing my vows I kept thinking that this should have been something that should have happened over a decade ago. But I don't know if our story would have been as great if we did this then. You mean so much to me— more than you'll ever realize. At my best, you've been by my side hyping me up, and at my worst you were still by my side yelling at me telling me to pull my shit together. I don't deserve you, but I am so grateful for you. I promise to always be by your side. At your best, even your worst. I'll promise to never walk away or let you walk away again. Our story is long and tortured—your words not mine—but I hope it's even longer and less tortured. Our story continues but only good things from here on out. I promise to love you and to never hurt you—"

"—again—" She interrupts and winks.

"—again— and thank you for finally saying yes."

She laughs when he's done and he raises a hand for a high-five.

"This is better than the other two weddings I've had, by the way. More fun." He leans in again and whispers

"Great." Teddy responds and playfully rolls her eyes.

The officiant continues with the ceremony and they exchange rings. She looks into his eyes and she can see the joy, something she rarely sees. His smile is genuine, and she knows he's truly happy. So is she.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Owen leans into her ear. "Finally."

"Finally." She responds with a laugh and pulls him in for a kiss.

* * *

She doesn't remember the rest of the day. She remembers having fun. There was food and wine and dancing. She honestly was never one of those girls who thought and dreamt about weddings. She personally does not like the attention, she doesn't like that everyone is staring at her. She doesn't understand the point. It made her nervous. But it felt good to do it. She felt less afraid standing next to him. She felt safe.

Owen comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist grinning at her. She just laughs.

"What?" He asks, laughing with her.

"I'm married to Owen Hunt."

"You are."

"Wow."

He joins her in bed and sighs heavily. "We're married."

"I hope this is it for you"

"I think so."

She rolls on top of him and gives him a kiss. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop laughing during the whole thing"

"You also laughed when we first slept together."

"I just can't help it. You're Owen Hunt" She caresses his face. Just admiring him. His eyes. His smile. "I really love you, Owen"

"I really love you too."

* * *

 **i made an attempt to make this less fluffy. i really did. (i did not.)**


End file.
